Living Dead Dolls: Invirtiendo la Perfección
by selene-nightmare69
Summary: “Muñecas” esas personitas perfectas de labios rosados, mejillas como manzanas y una mirada de tanta calidez y un corazón latiente, que habitan en un mundo de fantasías sin problemas, sin dolor. Este mundo no existe. Mira por la abertura...
1. EL OTRO LADO DE LA CERCA

LIVING DEAD DOLLS

Capitulo I : EL OTRO LADO DE LA CERCA

Encontrado en un sótano desolado siempre te encuentras con miles de objetos interesantes los cuales te llenan de recuerdos, despertando diversos sentimientos, nunca faltan juguetes y entre ellos esas cosas llamadas "muñecas" esas personitas perfectas de labios rosados, mejillas como manzanas y una mirada de tanta calidez y un corazón latiente, que habitan en un mundo de fantasías sin problemas, sin dolor…

O tal vez si nos atreviéramos a acercarnos o mirar por la abertura de la puerta prohibida de nuestros temores , miedos y tabúes podríamos encontrar que esos juguetes pueden ser más que objetos , pueden moverse , hablar , pensar, mirar, sangrar al lastimarse , llorar , reír ante la muerte , pero amar y sentir un alma? … pues tendríamos que averiguarlo, mira por la abertura...

Además de recuerdos que te traen variados objetos, te conducen a sueños en este fue aún más profundo de lo que podrías haber deseado, que afortunada o desgraciadamente se convirtió en un mundo de infortunio y pesadillas que los que lo habitan o están acostumbrados o mejor dicho no conocen otra cosa mas que el lado de la sombra y no han experimentado otra cosa que sea su hogar y este siendo el abismo.

Este mundo no existe lo que conocemos como el sol, la luna proporciona la luz necesaria para iluminarlos mas no quemarlos, y las noches solo se cubre con el frio manto de una espesa niebla en la que nadie puede evitar perderse por un largo tiempo, ese es el mundo que ellos conocen… en que aman y los a cubierto como su morada en donde se refugian. En este siniestro lugar una de las joyas era la bellísima iglesia, creada por los impuros no agraciados por los mortales que los desterraron o mejor dicho rechazaron a los "sin vida". Esta iglesia estaba al mando del SINISTER MINISTER y su más fiel seguidora BAD HABIT; encargados de instruir y proteger espiritualmente a sus almas perdidas. El sinister minister era un hombre físicamente apuesto, cabello abundante y negro como el plumaje de un cuervo alzando el vuelo hacia la luna la cual refleja su brillo en sus limpias plumas y un perfecto ejemplar al mirar a sus fijos ojos verdes que podrías contemplar el inframundo en ellos.

Su vestimenta negra con sotana purpura lo hacia lucir más invitador a la sombra, Bad Habit lo había contemplado tanto tiempo y estado trabajando al lado suyo que se acomplejaba a su apariencia aunque ella se considera inapropiada para su nivel, por desgracia… estaba enamorada.

Capitulo II: MINISTRO

SM– mira! No lo notas?!

BH: de que habla señor? de esa pagina?

SM: naturalmente! Es extraño aquí muestra el cuerpo de una niña, pero en la siguiente página un corazón. Me provoca una sensación extraña en mi mano izquierda esa palabra "amor" ¿Sólo sé que siempre ha estado escrito y la palabra "odio" escrita en mi mano derecha la comprendo perfectamente, pero esta, no tienes la menor idea?

BH: uh? (se inclina humildemente sonrojada) lo lamento señor mío, temo que tampoco yo logro comprender esa palabra, últimamente ha estado pensando y hablando de una niña que se encontraba entre las nubes, alas con las que permanecía en el aire, y tenia una mirada oscura y vacía pero muy brillante los cuales destacaban por su pálida piel, y lo dice a gritos aún entre sueños

SM: que?! Como sabes que en mi mente vagan esos pensamientos cuando duermo?!

BH: eh? (tensa pensando en una respuesta rápida) vera lo grita tan fuerte que los ecos del templo lo delatan

SM: bueno… seré más cuidadoso la próxima ocasión, aunque me cuesta evitarlo yo…

BH: perdón interrumpirlo, pero ya lleva días encerrado aquí con estos viejos libros no ha probado siquiera un bocado, debería descansar, eso ayuda mucho. Si no quiere bajar al comedor, me tome la libertad de traerle su comida ( trae la bandeja de plata cuidadosamente pulida , con una tetera del mismo material con te frio , pan y un plato con coliflor al vapor con queso y una pequeña tarta de cereza , porque eso era lo que comían en el templo! Demándenme)

SM: tu siempre tan preocupada por mi metabolismo verdad querida? (sonríe con picares inocente)

BH: eh¡? (se sonroja) yo.. yo.. no tiene que comer si no lo desea , la dejare aquí de todos modos y bajare , comenzará al llover y no quiero que eso pobres gatos se mojen ¡ con su permiso (baja apresuradamente cubriendo su vergüenza y pensando)

me dijo "querida"

SM: dije algo malo? (ese pensamiento suspende por un momento pero reacciona) solo unos momentos más con esto y comeré algo. Primero tengo que ver este dibujo que no deja de atormentarme, ángeles? El cielo , deben de ser fantasías infantiles porque nunca existió otro cielo mas que el oscuro y frio que siempre ha estado desde que tengo memoria…al menos eso quiero creer

Después de que esos minutos se convirtieron en horas y unos cuantos sorbos al te el ministro queda dormido sobre sus libros abiertos, su mente se encadena nuevamente en esos sueños que no lograba descifrar ,..

MS: no, no! No te alejes!!!! (Su mente proyecta a la misma niña cuyo rostro esta cubierto por un velo y se aleja del ministro pero adelante aparece un muro de fuego el cual se aproxima a la criatura, y a pesar de los gritos y advertencias del ministro esta no parece escuchar y se acerca mas a ese fuego) te quemaras!!!!!!!!! Toma mi mano!!!!

MS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! (Despierta bruscamente asustado por el sonido de los truenos y al ver que Bad habit estaba a su lado) que?! Me quede dormido? Solo fue un sueño ¡? Pero se vio muy real!

BH: (lo miraba con ternura mientras posaba su mano sobre su hombro) solo fue un sueño, tanto trabajo le causa que su mente le juegue bromas, será mejor que se refresque y se acueste, le ayudara a despejarse.

MS: tal vez tengas razón, (toma el mismo libro) lo leeré en la tina, (entra en el baño y le lanza sus prenda a bad habit que las atrapa sorprendida)

BH: ehmm mi señor le parece apropiado?

MS: tu sabes que eres una mujer de confianza para mí, además no creo que tener mis ropas te sorprenda no es nada que no hallas visto antes

BH: (tratando de respetar las intimidades del ministro y evitando mirar más) eso es lo que usted cree.

MS: (mientras se sumergía en agua fría libero un placentero gemido) awww.. necesitaba esto (pensaba, mientras el frio invada su cuerpo y provocaba que este se viera mas fornido y escultural, la temperatura baja resaltaba su pálida piel ) no importa lo que suceda no puedo apartar de mis pensamientos a esa niña , a pesar de solo verla en sueños es como que si siempre ha estado conmigo y yo sin notarla sus enormes ojos negros , largo cabello negro sus rojos y pequeños labios , como si fuera…

CAPITULO: III MAGGOT

Se escucha a lo largo de una calle nublada y empedrada en plena tarde de medio día, la fina voz de una niña gritándole a su compañera

ARACHNE: (la mejor amiga de maggot ojos reflejan telarañas oscuras como su largo vestido y coronado con un largo cabello negro) maggot!! Ven conmigo! Sabes que ahí esta prohibido! Recuerda lo que nos ha dicho el ministro!

MAGGOT: una divina huérfana del inframundo , una mirada de ella encadena e mayor de los encantos inmortales con su bello cabello oscuro que atrapa la esencia de la noche y su piel decorada con miles de cicatrices de descomposición , marcas de haber sido alimento para gusanos que se dentaban rojos .

M: uh? Espera debo subir este nido al árbol donde cayeron!

A: olvídalos! Recuerda las advertencias del ministro ¡nadie debe ni acercarse mas halla de esa reja oxidada!! Regresa!

M: (ignorando los gritos de su amiga pensaba) estos pobre cuervitos morirán si su madre no los encuentra, solo los subiré a su árbol no esta tan alejado y podre huir de la reja con rapidez

Maggot procede a brincar la cerca cuidadosamente mientras su amiga se acerca con temor para continuar con sus preocupaciones a gritos los cuales caían en oídos sordos , mientras se posaba en una rama para colocar cautelosamente el nido de los pequeños cuervos , noto que había subido al árbol mas de lo que esperaba y esas retorcidas ramas podrían causarle mas daño que ayuda pero al esta en esa altura no pudo evitar contemplar lo que había mas halla del horizonte , logro ver todo un enorme y largo terreno abandonado y escabroso pero lo que le atrajo mas su atención fue la existencia de lo que parecía ser un edificio con deterioro hecho por fuego, -un incendio pudo ser (pensó) y junto a este un cobertizo de maderas caídas y también con las mismas señales del fuego su pequeña cabeza se lleno de cuestionamientos de que era ese lugar y porque no se es permitido traspasarlo, pero todos estos pensamientos fueron perturbados por las insistencias impertinentes de Arachne quien la esperaba con nervios a pie del árbol; finalmente se decide a obedecer y baja abrazada del tronco pero no evito dar un salto sobre Arachne y de ese modo logro amortiguar su caída.

M: awh! Lo lamento, no te lastime demasiado, o si?

A: no importa! Seguro mi segunda espina funcionara! (toma a Maggot de la mano y la gua corriendo a apresuradamente del lugar ) muévete si nos ve alguien tendremos problemas! Corre!

M: (mientras corria) no tan rápido! Mas despacio! Logre ver un edificio que pareció haberse quemado ¡ que fue ese lugar?

A: (disminuyendo el paso al percatarse de su distancia) no tengo la menor idea, solo se que ese lugar ha estado prohibido desde casi siempre, hay rumores de que ese lugar era una escuela que sobrepasaba la naturaleza de la oscuridad que acostumbramos que se volvió maldito, y que era una escuela donde el mismo maligno se quemo con sus propias y sucias flamas, pero son solo historias.

M: me gustaría saber que es o que fue en realidad, crees que el ministro nos lo diga si le preguntamos?

A: (suspende la caminata para darle un rápido regaño a Maggot) que?! Estas en punto de desquicio?! Nos mataría si se entera ¡piénsalo! (le da pequeños golpeteos en la cabeza para hacerla comprender) si le preguntas algo acerca de ese lugar se enterara de que casi entramos!

Muy mala idea! El es ultimo que quisiéramos que se enterara!

Ese sujeto me atemoriza, al ver como posa su mirada sobre mi al preguntarme algo en clases me quedo atónita y lo que gano son sermones y sínicos gritos! No quiero saber que haría de saber esto! Mejor será alejarnos y deja esa curiosidad obsesiva!

Pero ni las palabra de su amiga fueron suficientes como para apagar la curiosidad de Maggot , así que esa noche se limito a vivir sus pensamientos los cuales le provocaban el insomnio mientras sus vacios ojos solo se movían con desesperación hacia las paredes contando las grietas de ese viejísimo cuarto .

Mientras tanto, la misteriosa pero tímida y un poco Bad Habit tampoco se dejo envolver por el abrazo de morfeo , s no que paso la noche practicando sus mejores cumplidos y contoneándose sola en toda la recamara alumbrada con un par de velas …

BH: mi querido ministro le gustaría bailar conmigo? (hacia movimientos corporales simulando un baile de salón) , pero de repente este "baile" es interrumpido por un mal paso por la oscuridad y al tropezar con una arruga del viejo tapete del centro del cuarto lo cual le causa un tropiezo lo cual le da una caída ligeramente dolorosa físicamente además de recibir la caída de un frasco con inciensos ceremoniales, el dolor no fue tan grave a comparación del emocional , una humillación tan grande fue que al momento que ella se encontraba en el piso sucia de polvos negros , su obsesión abrió la puerta para ver de que provenía ese ruido .

MS: hermana! Pero que sucedió se encuentra bien, Salí de la tina porque escuche un ruido muy fuerte ¡ (la ayuda a levantarse , mediante la apoyaba sobre su pecho formado un abrazo muy unido entre los dos , pecho contra pecho ) no te muevas bruscamente , tal vez tenga que revisarte , no soy medico pero podría ayudar .

BH: (no podía creer la ocasión se sentía tan apenada pero a la vez se sentía la criatura mas afortunada de este caído mundo ) ehm.. Yo yo. No es nada en serio solo fue un tropiezo, de hecho me siento…mejor desde que usted llego v///v en verdad no era necesario, yo…

MS: si lo dice , pero al menos deje quitarle los resto del polvo de incienso (la sienta en la orilla de la cama y toma un paño el cual remoja con agua para remover lo oscuro de la cara de Bad Habit mientras ella lo mira con ojos de ternura y fría tentación ) , sucede algo?

HB: (reacciona de su estado de fantasía inconsciente) eh? Yo ¿si si , le agradezco la molestias mi señor ¡

MS: desacuerdo, solo sea mas cuidadosa para la próxima, realmente no seria de ningún agrado que algo malo le ocurriera y no lo digo solo por su trabajo aquí si no por mi también… (Se retira cerrando la puerta con ligereza)

HB: eso fue tan embarazoso, pero… me hubiera gustado que ese instante no hubiera terminado nunca

CAPITULO: IV AGUAS NEGRAS: EL LAGO

Al día siguiente, amaneció con una densa y fresca nubla como es de todos los días había acobijado el pequeño poblado, la pequeña maggot pareció no haber despertado porque aun tenia presente en su mente esos sueños y pensamientos acerca de la reja prohibida, sentada en los escalones del orfanato mirando en direcciona aquel lugar deshabitado escucho unos pasos lentos pero seguros que se dirigían hacia ella…

En efecto era quien sospechaba ser, el honorable ministro siniestro quien la miro y poso su mano sobre su hombro inclinándose ligeramente

MS: mi pequeña, te he notado muy inquieta y pensativa, no presentabas atención a las clases, menos que de costumbre, no quisiste probar bocado alguno y ahora te veo aquí como si esperaras a alguien que nunca vendrá…

M: lamento mis faltas padre, es extraño para mi yo…

MAGGOT no podía contarle acerca de su travesía, eso avivaría la furia del ministro así que trato de disimular su versión de la historia lo mas inocente que le fuere posible.

M: últimamente he tenido unos sueños extraños que me enseñaban un mundo diferente que nunca me había atrevido a tomarlos de gran importancia, pero hay algo que me impide conocerlo…

MS: te refieres al lugar que siempre les prohíbo que crucen?

M: (con un rostro de sorpresa) como lo sabia?

MS: mi niña, como no saberlo, normalmente te gusta explorar donde no debes, haces lo contrario a lo que yo te digo y por si fuera poco tu mirada se centra en ese lugar que cuya vista es perfecta desde este lugar…

M: (se sonroja en señal de vergüenza al sentir los argumentos del ministro como regaño) yo…

MS: y se que no fuiste sola. Ya que aunque te atreverías a recorrer esos lugares tu sola tu valentía es mas fuerte acompañada de alguien por quien darías tu vida, o me equivoco… que esa persona de la vida por ti?

M: padre! Yo no arriesgaría la vida de alguien mas por mis caprichos… solamente no estoy satisfecha de que cada vez que le pegunto sobre aquel lugar solo me contestan que siempre ha estado maldito! (hablando en un tono mas desafiante)

MS: si eso hace que dejes de aprender las cosas atreves de una posible muerte segura entonces te lo contare : hace tiempo , cuando la niña blanca era joven ese lugar era como este parte de nuestro hogar , todo principio en esa escuela que se pude notar junto al árbol que se quemo por un rayo , veras todo lugar tenia su oveja negra , es este caso era solo maldad quien fue rechazado por los seres celestiales y desterraron llevándonos a todos viviendo en la oscuridad debido a su inmensa soberbia , a pesar que nuestro mundo se adapto para tener a la sombra como nuestra amiga, este ser sólo tenía en la mente su suprema gobernacía y la destrucción de todo quien se le imponga , su nombre era Lou Sapphire, el mismo maligno encarnado en un insolente niño de 13 años, ya que el y su hermana Sin no eras bienvenidos es ningún lago tomaron esa escuela como su hogar ambos llenos de odio con el único sueño de crear el caos eterno, una noche exactamente un 30 de abril en el que Lou cumplía casi 14 años de vida terrenales tenia las intenciones de celebrarlo con una carnicería en el que los alumnos de esa escuela seria la ofrenda principal , a muchos los acuchillo a sangre fría despellejo el rostro de señoritas con sus propias manos , su hermana no se quedo atrás perforando a todos del estomago y desmembrándolos avivaban el fuego de su retorcidos actos lo cual las llamas fueron acaparando el lugar , un sobrenatural incendio ocurrió en esa noche quemando a todos, Lou y Sin fueron los primeros , blasfemaban y maldecían todo lo que los rodeaban jurando volver a atormentar , cuando el fuego se apago todo quedo en cenizas y cicatrices que no cierran , pero el edificio solo esta chamuscado pero aun continua firme como si aun fuera la morada de ese enfermo ser, lo cual prueba de que no es recomendable visitar además de que siempre ha sido antecedente de asesinos que han vagado por ahí y ese árbol fue el cadalso de muchos hechiceros que han sido ahorcados por las personas cercanas a las victimas de sus maleficios …

M: (se quedo perpleja ante la narración y una brisa inminente congelo su cuerpo)

MS: (tomando y sacudiendo a maggot de los hombros) muchacha quiero que me obedezcas realmente el maligno quiere apoderarse de esa alma manchada que tanto tú, yo y los demás tenemos! Después de lo que paso nada es puro! No te arriesgues a perder lo poco pero tan valioso que tienes! Me escuchas! El solo hecho de pensar lo que pasaría… (Hizo una pequeña pausa para reaccionar…) solo no te acerque a ese lugar y no ocurrirá nada catastrófico, pues esa criatura usa los medios mas sucios para engatusarnos y atraernos a su trampa, podría mostrarte un mundo grandioso y de dicha pero recuerda que solo es un espejismo… (Se levanta le da un beso en la frente y le dice por ultima vez) después de todo estoy aquí para protegerlos (se retira serenamente)

M: (sonrojada por el beso pero temblando por las fuertes palabras del ministro) padre…

Pasaron una horas y maggot decidió ir al lago que no estaba lejos el orfanato como iba seguido para bañarse con las aguas empañadas de algas verdes flores perfumadas y cadáveres que se ahogaron ahí , se quito su vestido y lo coloco sobre una rama de un árbol que estaba cerca junto sus calcetas , zapatos y sus listones blancos , lo único que portaba eran sus pantaletas y el aire frio que hacia que su cuerpo se erizara , a ella le agradaba esa sensación ya que era benéfico para su moribunda piel

M: (se dispuso a cantar en voz baja y pasando mas alta, una canción que ella conocía desde que tiene memoria) _dulces bestias que rozan los cielos que nunca conocí, abrígame con su ser, déjame conocer a esa criatura de ojos de miel, príncipe de ese reino…el reino de la sombras donde la luna ilumina por siempre y de abierta de su limpia luz plateada…_

Se sumergió en el agua completamente y luego saco la cabeza y suspiro con placer… cerrando sus ojos se dejaba llevar por la tranquilidad, de repente esta paz fue alterada con un ruido entre la maleza y el crujir de ramas caídas

M: (cubriéndose con los brazos sin salir del agua se puso en estado de alerta y un poco nerviosa) hu?! Quien esta ahí?! (no escucho respuesta) tal vez fue algún animal o reptil de lago es lo mas probable …(volvió a su estado de relajación cuando de repente sintió calosfríos en su cuello y espalda , sin duda no estaba sola porque sentía que alguien la contemplaba con perversidad y lujuria …) se metió un poco mas al agua cuando de repente sintió que alguien tiro de su tobillo derecho eso la hizo gritar y salirse rápidamente ..

M: AAAAAH! Que eres! (pudo liberar du tobillo cuando vio que una cabeza de cabellos rubios oscuros y desalineados emergía del agua.)

A pesar del miedo que llenada a maggot no se negó a estar frente a ella, y escucha una risita chillona como de ridiculez ante su reacción al verla

M: te hice una pregunta! Quien o que eres tu!?

F: ji ji ji me cuesta trabajo tomar en serio a alguien que esta en ropa interior (se sienta a orilla del lago mientras se acomodaba su cabellera que cubria su cara)

M: (apenada toma su vestido y se cobre con él) ahora me contestarás?

F: claro, soy la niña cuyo hogar es este lago en el que te bañabas, eras la única que me visitaba por eso no aparecía ante ti porque pensé que huirías y jamás regresarías, pero aun sigues aquí, me llamo Faith , mi alma se quedo atascada en mi cuerpo , por eso luce deteriorado y verde y el agua me ayuda a conservarlo

M: así que eras tu… quien estaba aquí siempre

F: en efecto, casi nunca dejo el agua, es mi madre, de lo contrario me secaría y mi cuerpo se haría polvo y mi alma quedaría descarriada sin tener donde ir

M: en ese caso mi nombre es Maggot, siempre he sido huérfana y padezco de una enfermedad desconocida por el hombre y las sales del lago me ayudan mucho

F: me alegro por eso, eres lo más agradable que ha estado conmigo, todo lo contrario al otro ser

M: que otro ser?

F: no lo se, llevo mi vida viviendo aquí y desconozco su procedencia solo se que hace poco llego un espectro que siempre invade el lago de un calor terrible que quema y duele! Hace escándalos entre las malezas y por las noches se escuchan cuchicheos que no me dejan dormir ¡

M: hace unos momentos me asuste por un ruido que escuche, pensé que se trataba de ti ¡

F: casi no dejo el agua supongo que esa criatura se alejo porque mientras hablamos no hemos escuchado nada

M: no podrías dejas el lago por mucho tiempo?

F: desgraciadamente no, como te lo dije mi cuerpo se desintegraría

M: en ese caso vendré mas amenudeo a hacerte compañía y así no estarás sola con la criatura

F: (inclinando la cabeza) eso me parece esplendido, entonces nos vemos pronto… maggot (mientras se sumerge lentamente en el agua)

M: adiós?.. (maggot se viste rápidamente y volvió a escuchar una voz grave y perversa susurrándole _nos veremos pronto maggot _ …pensando que se trataba de un eco pero fue mejor para ella marchase lo mas pronto posible del lugar ya que oscurecía y para el ministro era imperdonable llegar tarde a la cena .

Capitulo V : PAGINA PERDIDA

Maggot llego con tan solo unos minutos de retraso al comedor , trataba de hacerlo de manera sigilosa para que el ministro no se esterara de su retraso , el se encontraba sentado con Bad Habit en una mensa grande de frente a las demás mesas donde cenaban los demás huérfanos y fieles parroquianos desamparados que buscaban por lo menos una hogaza de pan que comer , se metió gateando debajo de la mesa hasta llegar a un asiento libre , Arachne estaba en la mesa vecina haciéndole señales a Maggot de que el Ministro la observaba y con una mirada de descontento , Maggot volteo lentamente hacia el y noto que le hablaba a uno de los ayudantes del templo al parecer le pidió que le sirviera un plato de comida que consistía en un pan relleno de queso y sopa fría de tomate y agua , comió su cena sin mucho entusiasmo dejando sobras y se fue directo a su cuarto , cuando escucho unos pasos que habían hacia ella , era Arachne agitada y apunto de reclamarle una explicación:

A: donde estuviste todo el día?! Pase todo el tiempo recorriendo el templo, las habitaciones del orfanato, el parque, los jardines y hasta busque en los mausoleos del cementerio y no te encontré! Donde estabas?!

Acaso fuiste de nuevo al valle prohibido? Contesta!

M: en lo absoluto, ni siquiera me acerque, te confieso que aun estoy domada por la curiosidad pero debo aprender de que con la vida no se juega, toda la tarde me la pase en las lagunas del pantano remojando mis pies en el agua y recogiendo flores secas (explica con calma y serenidad)

A: (con un gesto de perspicacia) no estoy muy convencida, yo no fui la única preocupada, tuve que soportar al ministro con sus interrogantes, insinuaba que le ocultaba algo para protegerte, ahora no nos quitara la mirada de encima!

En ese instante notaron que Bad Habit bajaba las escaleras y al verlas les grito:

BH: niñas ¡son mas de las 11 se supone que deben descansar ¡ mañana tienen clases y no quiero que se duerman durante las lecciones! Vallan a su cuarto en seguida!

Maggot y Arachne : si madre , lo sentimos (se dirigen a sus cuartos , se encaman al parecer Arachne logro conciliar l sueño , no como maggot que continuaba obsesionada con esas voz que aun continua resonando en sus oídos y apareciendo como una silueta en sus sueños).

Mientras tanto el ministro no logra reposar desde hace tiempo, ya que su preocupación por la verdad ya se convirtió en una desenfrenada desesperación por el _porque de esa niña _ continua leyendo el mismo LIBRO DEL JUGUETERO una y otra vez, poco a poco puede notar que entre la pagina de la figura de la niña y el corazón hay un borde de la orilla como si estuviera roto

MS: uh? Y esta ruptura? El libro no esta numerado, entonces hubo otra pagina que no conocía a pesar de haberme aprendido de memoria cada libro? Pero infortunadamente no llego a comprender mucho de su contenido! Eso me desespera y me hace sentirme tan impotente! Quien eres muchacha!! Que quieres de mi! Escaso eres la imagen que despierta el maligno recuerdo de ese monstruo?!! O las tortuosas emociones que me despierta el pasado de mi infancia?!! Quiero saberlo!!!! (Da un golpe a la mesa en señal de furia , seguido de gemidos y lamentos mientras cubría su cara para desahogarse)

Naturalmente el Ministro Siniestro tenia una enorme pasión por los rosarios y el incienso que quema el cual compartía con Bad Habit pero también una enfermiza obsesión por ser perfeccionista ya que fue criado por un padre con actitud de capataz cuyos castigos eran de un verdugo de hierro, todo eso lo fue siguiendo como una sombra que jamás dejara de atormentarlo.

Capitulo VI : LA NIÑA DEL CIELO

Mientras el ministro se deja sumergir en sus angustias la puerta de su alcoba de abre y era Bad Habit

BH: perdóneme la molestia mi señor , le traje te para que se relaje , ya fue suficiente de noches sin dormir que mañana tiene un día largo y pesado, mañana tiene que iniciar procesión para los niños que han sido afectados de algún mal de ojo y clases de historia a los huérfanos , así que debe dormir bien nn

MS: (se remueve las lagrimas sin que la monja lo note y exclama) tiene usted razón hermana, si continuo así mañana estaré agotado y tengo algunos niños en vigila

BH: seguramente habla de la pequeña maggot, últimamente ha tenido mucha energía además de que se ha vuelto muy misteriosa

MS: exactamente por eso es que no debo perderla de vista, jovencitas como ella son tan inocentes que pueden invocar sin intención alguna al mas obscuro de los monstruos para que caigan en su poder, por ello requeriré de su ayuda

BH: yo?.. ehm , por supuesto , por ello estoy aquí para protegerlos

MS: (sonríe con gratitud y la mira con picares) nn me alegra escuchar eso, ahora ambos debemos irnos a dormir

Bad Habit se retira con prisa por una ansiedad que no podía dejar ver ante el ministro, mientras que el sigue el consejo de la madre y se recuesta en su enorme y confortable cama , se cubrió con una cálida manta coloco su cabeza en una suave e invitadora almohada se cubrió el rostro y suspiro…

MS: maggot… esa niña… esa pequeña y hermosa criatura… (Se queda dormido al decir en voz baja estas palabras)

se vuelve a aventurar en subconsciente para proyectar nuevamente esos sueños que no logra descifrar , sentado en una banca de mármol viejo con una neblina que estaba a nivel de sus pies logro contemplar una figura que estaba colgada de una gruesa rama de árbol

MS: que?! Pero que es eso, (se aproximo a ese árbol el cual fue un gran error ya que ahí se encontraba ahorcada una de las hechiceras de magia negra mas odias del tiempo de su infancia, se trataba de la bruja Walpurgis, de repente su cabeza se levanta mirando fijamente al ministro, mientras el se hecho atrás sin dejar de ver el cuerpo)

MS: tu! Tu! Tu no deberías estar viva!!! Estas muerta! Muerta!

W: tonto niño! Chiquillo altanero! El me prometió la vida eterna! Ni tu padre logro acabar conmigo, ahora el vendrá por ti ¡por tus niños , por tu niña , tu ángel ¡por todos!!!

MS: "el"? a quien te refieres contesta!!

W: el vendrá por sus almas, no quedara nada!!! Ni nadie el busca una reina para ser el rey!!!

MS: quien!!! Dilo repugnante bruja infernal!!

W: vendrá por su sangre y la tuya será la primera!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MS : (desesperado ) que contestes maldita!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

No logro obtener una respuesta de parte de la bruja , solo se envolvió en repeticiones de las mismas frases mientras el perdía el control de su juicio haciendo que se desmayara , recupero la conciencia al abrir sus ojos y escuchar una bella y tierna voz de una joven que lo tenia acurrucado en su regazo.

MS: eres!... eres esa niña!! La niña del cielo, la niña de mis sueños

tu sueños? Pensé que era el cielo

MS: Cielo?

Si! No lo conoces?

MS: no, por desgracia no se que es , lo único que conozco en el borde del abismo , en donde las almas pecadoras y penas abundan y tengo que ser su guardián

Que tristeza, porque de donde yo vengo (señalo arriba) conocemos el sufrimiento, el dolor y la muerte, pero conocemos otras cosas como la vida, la serenidad , esperanza , sabiduría , y amor como lo escrito en tus nudillos izquierdos,y por ello podemos vencer nuestros males y llegar a la felicidad

MS: "amor" (mira su mano izquierda) no se que significa, lo siento

Ven conmigo , y lo conocerás (lo toma del mentón) solo que si vienes no podrás volver

MS: perdóname pero tendré que negarme, personalmente quiero conocerlo porque eso me haría aclarar tantas dudas y tenerte a mi lado (sonriéndole) pero hay quienes me necesitan (trata de removerle el cabello para ver su rostro de una vez) me recuerdas a alguien…

Gracias (lo detiene), tal vez no sepas que es " amor " pero sin duda lo tienes ( se desvanece en suave niebla )

MS: que?!! No te marches por favor! Al fin he logrado hablarte quédate conmigo!!!!!!!!!!!

El ministro logra despertar de su sueño violentamente y agitado

MS: porque?! Tan cerca que estaba!! Ella estaba conmigo! Yo? …

"amor"? …

Capitulo VII : ¿ANGELES: RAIN

Bad Habit antes de ir a dormir, fue a atender un pequeño encargo, el cual fue el cuidado de alguien especial , mientras bajaba las escaleras que dirigían hasta el fondo del templo , mucho mas profundo que las mazmorras o las cortes de los condenados , en donde aun se escuchan los ecos de almas que habían sido torturadas por su pecados había una celda especial , muy grande en la que era demasiado espacio para una persona

Pero esta criatura no era una humana, si no un ser de extraordinaria apariencia, su rostro lloroso que estaba cubierto por sus largos cabellos negros como el carbón, su pálida y agrietada piel , de su espalda sobresalían una peculiares alas las cuales estaban rotas pero permanecían con una suavidad y blancura increíble y por ultimo coronada con una tiara de hojas y ramas secas .

Se encontraba sollozando y gimiendo de angustia en la esquina de esa enorme celda…

Bad Habit le habla con dulzura para que no tema y le acerca una bandeja con comida

BH: pequeña no quieres comer? (acercándosela ante sus pies descalzos) casi no comes nada , vamos hazlo por mi que te he cuidado durante varios meses …

R: (con voz baja y llorosa contesta) no… no tengo hambre!

BH: no puede ser posible, desde que estas aquí no has comido nada, vamos , la comida es buena para ti , porque no tienes hambre a pesar de mucho tiempo…?

R: mi… mis alas…

BH: si? Que sucede con tus alas?

R: me…m. m. ME DUELEN!! (esta ultima oración es entonada de una manera tan fuerte que emite un sonoro grito seguido de llantos y quejidos interminables )

MS: (abrió los ojos rápidamente sin levantarse de la cama ) uh?! Acaso… no , espero que los niños no hallan escuchado ese grito.

Por desgracia las esperanzas del ministro no le fueron cumplidas porque aquel sonido que pudo parecer un sueño logro que la pequeña de cabello recogido de dos coletas y labios de roza panteonera abriera con alteraron sus enormes ojitos vacios

M: uh?!! Que fue eso

A: (le contesto dormitando y tallándose los ojos ) naww seguro era un sueño o los lobos que se mueren de hambre en las colinas!

M: no! Era un grito de tristeza de una niña…

A: solo duérmete! (vuelve a acomodarse en su cama)

M: (haciendo lo mismo pero ahora su cabecita absorbió otra inquietud mas de la que no se olvidaría fácilmente )

Una de las cualidades de maggot además de ser demasiado curiosa y un poco desobediente es que cuando tiene una interrogante no se conforma con la primera respuesta que le dan si no que quiere vivir esa experiencia por si misma , puede llegar a ser muy testaruda .

Pero por ese momento el cansancio fue tan grande que solo el pensar le hizo gastar energías al poco tiempo que volvió a quedarse dormida pero seguro este pensamiento quedara presente en sus sueños .

Capitulo VIII : SUEÑOS

A la nublosa y sombría mañana siguiente , todo marchaba como de costumbre , cuervos descansando en las desnudas ramas del lugar , buitres volando alrededor de la punta del templo todos con las mismas rutinas de siempre , nadie hizo ningún comentario del grito de anoche puesto que lo ignoraron .

Minister Sinister se veía decaído por las pocas horas que su mente le permitió tener , lucia tan agotado como si he gavian chupado la poca alma que tenia para vivir , pero a pesar de su estado no cancelo las clases de catecismo a sus queridos niños sin hogar .

Y claro Minister Sinister no era el único que no gozo de buen descanso al parecer su pilluela favorita estaba dándose el lujo de dormir en plena clase usando sus maltratados y viejos libros como almohada

Estaba adentrándose en una visión mental y fantasiosa , maggot se encontraba a orillas del lago donde acordó visitar a su nueva amiga diariamente , estaba llamándola mas nunca apareció, se sentó en el tronco mas cercano comenzando a llorar por la ausencia y la falta de consideración de Faiht ,pero no paso tiempo cuando sus lagrimas pararon al ver que se habría una cortina de hojas de sauce , la noche emergió en el lugar y el agua tomo un brillo hermoso como el reflejo de la luna al reflejarse y lo que esas cortinas cubrían era sombras que hacían soñar una voz delicada como un susurro pero esta fue aumentando haciendo que el mensaje sea claro

Maggot , mi dulzura divina , ven conmigo…

M: f… faith eres tu?!

No , ven a mi , acércate y ven a mis brazos ….

M: (poco a poco detecto que la voz era mas masculina pero tan sutil que la atraía mas ) cual es tu nombre? Quien eres?

-Maggot… ven…

M: como sabes mi nombre…

Mi niña ven (…. Entre las sombras del interior pudo ver unos pequeños pero resplandeciente ojos rojos de un fuego , un fuego que parecía acababa de nacer)

M: tu…

MS: (acercándose lentamente hacia maggot procurando no despertarla y simulando continuar con la lección…) y bien mi niños , hasta aquí concluiríamos por hoy deben repasar nuevamente el tema ya que quiero un ensayo sobre ello , no se preocupen todo esta … aquí . en … el… LIBRO!!

(cierra fuertemente el libro frente a maggot haciéndola despertar de manera alterada)

M: aaaah! Eh (mirando al ministro con temor y confusión) ehmm , p… pa. Padre! La respuesta es : los caballeros templarios? (contestando sin saber lo que hacia)

Al escuchar los disparates de Maggot naturalmente como todos los infantes liberaron miles de carcajadas de burla lo cual hizo que Maggot se hiciera un enorme globo gigante (al menos es lo que parecía su cara de la vergüenza)

MS: niños! Es suficiente SILENCIO!

Las risas disminuyeron hasta que pararon por completo Causando una gran quietud en la clase y solo se escuchaba los ecos del ministro

MS: Maggot , como veo tu enorme interés en el tema te quedaras aquí conmigo haciendo doble tarea , del que vimos hoy y de los caballeros templarios que tanto te gustan, como la damita se dio el lujo de darse un descanso mientras su compañeros aprendían es justo hacer un balance no ERES LA UNICA QUE PUEDE SE PRIVILEGIADA!

M: (inclinando la cabeza con pena y frotándose el brazo) si… si padre .lo lamento

Mientras la clase continua en su curso una de las niñas de la clase miraba a Maggot de una marera rara , fija , como si estuviera estudiándola mas que todas las materias que el Minister Siniser les impartía , una joven de ojos blancos con pupila fija y terrorífica , largo cabello negro y brillante son una marca en forma de " X" que decoraba su amplia frente , su nombre era Sadie , no tenia muchos meses en el orfanato , era la hija de un hacendado rico y poderoso pero un soldado raso perseguía a su familia de mercenarios y tuvieron que dejarla en el orfanato pero su familia jamás se presento por ella , siempre fue una niña sínica ,solitaria pero muy callada de ese modo casi nadie la tomaba en cuenta ni de que existía , y tenia un importante tiempo contemplando a maggot de esa manera .

S: es una chiquilla muy traviesa , pero tan inocente… (pensaba mientras sonreía con disimulo)

Mientras todos los niños salían a almorzar y jugar Maggot se encontraba a custodia de la mirada fija del ministro que al parece no la perdía de vista ni siquiera para un solo parpadeo mientras la miraba escribir sin descanso

M: padre… padre puedo comer algo?

MS: será solo hasta la cena y si terminas tu trabajo

M: pero padre llevo mucho y no he probado nada desde la mañana

MS: será durante todo un día si no terminas y sigues discutiendo conmigo pues no cambiare mi decisión!

M: esta bien padre… lo siento

MS: soy claro y estricto con mis normas y condiciones! No puedo creer que no tomes en cuenta estoy y maduras! En lugar de solo soñar despierta deberías hacer algo para sobrevivir en este miserable mundo que acarrea vidas como si fueran ganado! (le reclama sin dejar de mirarla)

El ministro nota la melancolía que siente al mismo tiempo que escribe … lo cual provoca que su "corazón " se hablando un poco aunque quiera resistirse

MS: (se pone con ella cara a cara y pasa delicadamente su mano en la mejilla de maggot eliminando la pequeña lagrima que estaba recorriendo su cara) mi niña…

Hago todo lo que puedo para protegerte , no puede resultar si no me ayudas … y eso es escuchándome , que recurras a mi cuando tengas problemas … no en mi contra porque yo conozco lo que realmente es malo , no soy prejuicios todo lo de este mundo los conozco tan bien como cada facción de tu radiante y adorable carita …

M: (sonrojada) padre…

MS: nunca te lastimaría … porque siento lo mismo que tu por mi …

Capitulo IX: UNA CHISPA ENTRE LOS SAUCES : EL PRINCIPE Y LA HUERFANA SE ENCUENTRAN

Minister Sinistes se dejo llevar por el momento que no pudo evitar despedir un lánguido suspiro de dicha y cariño mientras la miraba con una ternura con la que jamás había mirado a nadie , mientras la niña se mantuvo paralizada y tensa frente al el

Pero el momento se rompió cuando Minister Siniter volvió en si haciendo una expresión como si hubiera despertado de un bello sueño

MS: eh?! (retira su mano de la mejilla de maggot) escucha si impongo un castigo es por tu bien y porque cometiste una falta si terminas rápido te permitiré ir al comedor para que almuerces algo de acuerdo?

M: (siguiéndole la corriente al ministro) por supuesto gracias padre (se ruboriza)

Después de las cesiones de los niños el ministro se tomo unos momentos para descansar sentado en el vestíbulo solitario del templo Bad Habit lo contempla desde la entrada , su manera de observarlo era interesante , sus ojos se mantenían en el como si lo analizara centímetro por centímetro , cada momento mas incitante a acercarse a el sin ninguna razón , muchas veces ha acariciado la idea de estar en su lecho , sus manos recorriendo toda su figura tan masculina y perfecta de la cual no podía negarse a tal privilegio , y sentir como disfruta de sus cabellos castaños y largos bucles , la apriete contra su pecho y la haga sentir como mas que una mujer , una reina quien reina en el corazón del hombre que ha perseguido por siempre …

Pero como en todas nuestras fantasías mas ocultas siempre tenemos que despertar de manera ruda , en el caso de ella fue el ruido de los pasos que se aproximaban a ella , sus piernas ocultas por su larga falda temblaban como si no tuviera huesos estando frente al ministro .

MS: tuve un día muy duro , creo que dormiré un poco , hermana le puedo pedir que atienda a los niños esta noche por mi? Es uno de los pocos favores que le pido , lo lo haría si no fuera una emergencia

BH: (con problemas para negarse ) por supuesto padre pierda cuidado de eso pero quiero comentarle algo muy grave (bajando la voz en desconfianza de no estar completamente solos) vera al parecer Rain volvió a tener problemas mas desde que había llegado , no come , no duerme , solo se queda exactamente en posición fetal en una esquina de la celda llorando y lamentándose de dolor no se que mas podría hacer…

MS: eso me temía , esta bien bajare para verla , tan vez en verme hará que me diga lo que quiere sin necesidad de que halla un escándalo

BH: muy buena idea mi señor nn

MS: pero antes… iré a dormir! Y podrías despertarme para ver a Rain por favor? En un par de horas…

BH: ermmm, eacuerdo padre! (apretando los dientes y refunfuñando) lo anhelo tanto peo en ocasiones como esta solo quisiera encerrarlo en una caja y lanzarlo al rio! (pensaba) pero no me puedo enojar así con el , trabaja duro cuida de nosotros y se me rece nuestro respeto el cual no muchos le tienen,… awww (suspira)

Mientras tanto maggot estaba aislándose cada vez mas de su amiga , lo cual la inquietaba notablemente al verla dibujar sola sobre el suelo del patio

A: hice algo malo?

M: (volteo) que?

A: (hablando mas fuerte ) que si esto es un castigo , si hice algo malo?!

M: (con mirada de extrañes) porque dices eso? Jamás me he enojado contigo porque habría razón?

A: no me hablas , no comemos juntas , no se lo que sucede crei que eramos amigas! Que me querías! Que era como tu hermana tu familia (esto hizo que se diera a llorar mientras reclamaba )solo quiero saber porque y me ire me da igual! "sniff"

M: no digas eso! Veras es algo complicado , tanto que ni yo misma puedo comprender con facilidad y menos explicarlo , a veces necesario tiempo para pensarlo , pero jamás quise lo tomaras así

A: deja de mentir!

M: yo nunca he mentido y menos a ti!

A: bueno si tanto te afecta mi compañía te dejo sola!! (sale corriendo sin mirara tras mientras trata de cubrir sus llanto )

M: espera, (trata de seguirla pero luego piensa y se detiene ) esta molesta conmigo si la sigo empeorare las cosas , es mejor dejar que se desahogue y yo podre ordenar mis ideas así podremos arreglarnos después de todo es mi hermana y al final tendrá que comprenderme y perdóname , aunque suene egoísta … (vuelve a sentarse en las escaleras )

Capitulo X: MENSAJE DEL INFIERNO

Mientras maggot continuaba serenado su mente , sus sentidos podría percibir algo inquietante , no podía retener la curiosidad ¡ , estaba encantada pues una briza congelada la abrazaba hablándole dulcemente al oído , se lleno de fascinación al sentir un abrazo que la manipulaba mas y mas hasta obedecer lo que esa masculina voz de ordenara …

Mi niña , mi bella y encantadora chiquilla … te he esperado tanto tiempo

M: (cerrando los ojos hablando en voz baja mientras su cara mostraba tanta tranquilidad y armonía) quien eres, por que me has buscado?

Eres lo único que necesito para vivir , quiero vivir para ti y que tu vivas para mi

M: responde me , cual es tu nombre …?

Mi nombre no puede ser pronunciado mas que por tus castos oídos , tu eres la única que tiene un corazón y yo lo quiero… soy la naturaleza , lo que siempre ha existido dentro de la oscuridad que nadie ha explorado nunca , soy tu verdad , tu felicidad …

M: mi … felicidad?

Exacto mi dulzura , deja este lugar de espectros y ven conmigo , ven acógete en mis brazos déjate unir por mi esencia y yo con tu cuerpo , seremos uno!

M: quiero conocerte , mi cuerpo tiene calosfríos pero mi mente y mi corazón que tanto quieres no puede negarse

Te estaré esperando en el lago , exactamente a la hora que tocan las campanas de media noche , los lobos le aúllan desdichados a la luna y las calles se encuentras vacías y lúgubres , en ese momento te estaré aguardado exactamente por una hora , si no llegas , sabré me que rechazaste y no habrá perdón de eso…

M: media noche … mi ultima noche de soledad

Tu ultima noche mi prenda amada … tu ultima…

Después de pronunciar esta ultima oración la voz se aleja rápidamente junto con el ambiente en el que Maggot se encontraba envuelta de dicha y confusión al mismo tiempo…

M: que?! (abre los ojos sorpresivamente) estuve soñando? Otra vez? No! Se lo que paso! Acepte y esta noche será la ultima …

Capitulo XI: EL PATRIACA DEL CAOS Y EL ODIO: LOU SAPPHIRE

A los interiores de la zona prohibida a pesar de estar maldita no deja de tener la vida la cual estaba cargada de maldad pura, en el interior del edificio chamuscado , albergue de la artimaña mas sucia conocida , su voz y risa burlona resonando como un locuaz eco … se podría figurar una desfigurada silueta que mostraba su verdadero ser pero su figura física lo ocultaba , la cual vestía un elegante traje negro brillante terciopelado con una camisa roja escarlata y portando con un bastón con un cráneo con zafiros en donde deberían ir los ojos , cabello negro intenso , un zafiro en su dedo meñique y concluido con un par de cuernos rojos que sobresalían de su melenada cabellera

En efecto , como lo había descrito Minister sinister era el mismísimo maligno en persona , Lou Sapphire ¡ , sentado en su lugar favorito, el cual consideraba como trono en donde siempre estuvo desde sus maldades terrenales hasta después de muerto agitando su larga cola puntiaguda como todo supremo demonio , riendo a carcajadas de manera arrogante

LS: mi niña , que hermosa , pero que ingenua eres!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Reía sin parar a la luz del fuego del infierno que lo alumbraba mientras hacia girar su bastón contemplando las jemas de su cráneo

LS: tan fácil resulto , la pobrecita no se resistió a mis encantos! Ninguna lo ha logrado y ella no fue la acepción verdad mis muchachitas?

A la contestación de esto aparecieron dos espectros femeninos , una con cabello largo y ondulado y rojizo como las llamas infernales con la mirada maligna que ha visto a inocentes arder por sus malos actos , esta criatura era llamada INFERNO y otra cuyo cuerpo era completamente rojo tentación , vestimenta negra y reveladora y sus ojos era la ventana de una orgia desenfrenada la cual tenia un nombre LUJURIA …

I y L. : (contestando a la pregunta de lou en coro) por supuesto amo! Nunca hemos dudado de su genio , todos esos seres vagantes son completamente inútiles a su genio!

LS: (fingiendo modestia) awww queridas por favor , me dan poco crédito!

L: (acomodándose de rodillas a los pies de lou mientras colocaba sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y lo miraba con adoración ) mi señor , porque quiere tanto a esa niña? Se ve tan inferior , usted merece a todas las mujeres que desee , y seria una estupidez rehusársele , pero a veces nos ponemos celosas …

I: (sentándose al lado de lou mientras ponía sus manos alrededor de sus hombros ) si mi amo! Siempre le hemos sido fieles pero nos sentimos solas , y lo queremos para nosotras , que nos haga vibrar y soñar en el infierno (suspirando)

LS: awww queridas , acaso le he dado todo? Y continuo dándoles mas para callar sus caprichos? A pesar de eso para mi una mujer jamás me ha sido suficiente! Nunca , siempre he buscado a esa damita que me llene completamente

I Y L: (inclinando la cabeza con decepción de si mismas pero aun asi amando a su amo)

LS: saben que he tenido muchas esposas! Variadas , todas y cada una de ellas tenia su belleza y su malicia combinadas , pero ninguna de ella me ha complacido realmente

S: por eso decidiste matarlas! …

Una flama que parecía nacer minúscula fue aumentando su tamaño hasta moldearse en una figura de una niña , los mismos ojos fijos , cabello largo y negro y esa "X" en la frente era nada menos que Sadie…

LS: sabes que lo que hago con mis amantes no son de tu incumbencia y deberías cambiarte ese atuendo de bufón ambulante ¡ , me recuerdas tanto a la mayoría de esos sucios moribundos en especial a ese brrrrrrr ¡ eclesiástico indigno!

S: (en un parpadeo su figura cambia completamente al igual que el desvanecimiento de su "x" , cambiando a un vestido rojo con cuello largo blanco y su mirada aun mas tétrica que la común y sin faltar su puntiaguda cola y sus 2 y rojos cuernos) veo que no te da gusto tenerme de visita verdad HERMANO?

LS: si quisiera que estuvieras cuestionándome he irritándome todo el tiempo no te mandaría a espiar a todos esos idiotas para buscar a alguien que me sierva para volver a gobernar!

S: si tan inútil soy para ti entonces no creo que te interese la información que podría ser valiosa para ti , acerca de tu reinita que tanto quieres y los puntos débiles de ese sacerdote ¡

LS: tienes algo? Dímelo! Te lo exijo!

S: ya que lo pides con tanta amabilidad… no!

LS: (comenzando a enfurecerse) no te lo pedí! Te lo ordene!

S: que gano yo a cambio?

LS: recuerdas esto?

S: ekk! Mi tridente!

LS: AHH no lo olvidaste! Recuerda que te lo quite por desobediente hace 123 años! Y puedo quedármelo por mas tiempo , pero si me lo dices estarás a unos pocos pasos mas para que te lo devuelva!

S: esta bien! (refunfuñando) al parecer el ministro tiene una enorme obsesión con unos escritos que rebelan los origines de nuestro mundo , claro nunca lo dice en clase tuve que averiguarlos yo misma , se trata de que puede existir una criatura espiritual desconocida que puede llevar a estas almas en pena a un descanso eterno que evitaría que tu te salgas con la tuya de masacrarlos a todos

LS: a que? Una criatura espiritual?

S: eso es lo que entendí, pero el pobre tonto no puede descifrar entre un par de garabatos que no comprendí , era una figura con alas extrañas como las de un pajarraco y tenia un brillo blanco y claro un corazón rojo

LS: me suena familiar … pero creo que son solo invenciones del pasado , lo importante es que ese inepto con sotana no tiene la mínima idea y seguro se volverá mas loco y podre aprovechar esa oportunidad . y que con mi reina?

S: al parecer hay una muñequita que le encanta meter su linda nariz en asuntos que el ministro le prohíbe , seguro la conoces

LS: Maggot!

I Y L : M.. ma que?

S: Maggot exactamente .

L: pero , que tiene de especial? Seguro no tiene una bella figura y atributos como los míos!

I: o una incomparable cabellera o radiantes alas como las mías!

LS: a callar! Esa niña tiene mas de lo que ustedes podrían tener por eso la elegí!

S: y claro te reunirás con ella esta noche no es así?

L: si , aunque no sabe realmente lo que soy

S: eso será un problema , a pesar de que es muy fisgona no dudes que si te ve así se asustara y a la primera persona a quien recurrirá en su rescate es el ministro no importa si la castiga , el ira a buscarte y se acabaron nuestros planes!

LS: mmm (en cara preocupante) eso será un problema …

Capitulo XII: QUIERO SER UN PRINCIPE

S: si me permites hacerte una sugerencia hermanito , tendremos que recurrir a un método de persuasión , tu sabes hacer lo que siempre hacemos…

LS: traer el caos no solo en esta tierra si no también en sus frágiles mentes?

S: además de eso tontito, engañarlos , el solo hecho de que les coquetees a las damitas como un espíritu del bosque no les he suficiente , tienes que ser como un encantador sueño

Uno de los príncipes montados en corcel blanco de los cuentos cursis que esa niña siempre lee en lugar de sus libros de texto

LS: a que clase de príncipe crees que le guste?

S: estoy hablando de un cambio radical, todo lo contrario a ti y para eso solo hay un ser en el infierno que puede ayudarnos …

Sin comienza a trazar en el piso ante los pies de Lou el símbolo de uno de los ángeles caídos y que habitan en el inframundo , se trataba de un demonio femenino su nombre la caracterizaba DEMONIQUE al terminar de trazar el trazo se iluminaba y de el se elevaba el cuerpo de aquella maléfica y banal criatura su figura esbelta , morena del calor infernal , su largos y ennegrecidos bucles plateados . con estilo en su vestir , lápiz labial , y unos lindos cuernos , acarrea almas para llevárselas a la ruina

D: (abre sus sombreados ojos inmediatamente de ser invocada y al primero en mirar es a Lou , con una expresión de emoción exclama)

Amo lou?!

LS: (sonríe y extiende sus brazos para recibirla en un abrazo) Demonique! Preciosa mía! Ven con tu amo!

D: amo! Que felicidad en verlo , tanto tiempo que ha dejado los infiernos solos , realmente no es lo mismo sin usted, podría saber la razón que me han llamado?

INFERNO Y LUST: (mirando con celos y enojo a demonique . o cualquiera que este entre los brazos de su maligno maestro)

D: veo que a mis camaradas no les da gusto verme … (sonríe sarcásticamente ante ellas)

S: Demonique , imagen de lilith , hija del averno y amante de adam , se te invoco porque tu eres una de las herramientas que necesitamos para que mi hermano vuelva a reinar en este mundo pueda terminar con la labor que le fue interrumpida hace un siglo

LS: bueno querida , específicamente quiero que me trasformes para poder ganarme el corazón de alguien muy especial , quiero que me hagas despampanante ante los ojos de esa belleza , quiero verme suave , masculino , audaz y hermoso!

D: ja ja ja ! amo! Le pido me perdone, pero eso es casi imposible , ni siquiera yo misma podría pulir y mejorar la misma perfección que es usted , técnicamente seria un crimen que no necesito cometer ahora!

LS: (haciendo pose de arrogante y orgulloso) lo se , hasta yo mismo tengo mis dudas , pero confiamos que lo lograras , pero lo que te pido no es común , veras , esta joven es única , necesito estar a su altura , podría decirse que necesito verme como un espíritu de los que no arrojaron a este agujero y siempre hemos tenido lucha… los recuerdas?

D: como olvidar a esos malditos! Que me negaron el placer de acabar con mis enemigos y soportarlos y para peor …a a. Amarlos!! (haciendo un gesto de asco) me enferma de solo recordarlo! En verdad quiere ser como uno de ellos?

LS: en efecto , solo será un cambio estético temporal , ya que solo será para atraerla a mi y pronto la conocerás cuando ambos moremos en el infierno como marido y mujer y seré el amo y señor , la bestia bastarda de este mundo que me pertenece!

D: usted … con una niña común? (haciendo un rostro de indignada )

LS: no no no , nada de común , ya veras cuando la vean!

S: lo importante Demonique! … es que ayudes a mi hermano para que atraiga a esa niña, no me importa su unión conyugal! Lo único que quiero es tener mi parte en la conquista y hacer mi propia pandemia , nada mas!

LS: y que de regrese tu tridente!

S: y que me regrese mi triden…! Lou!

D: ejemm.. bueno amo cuando tiene esa reunión con su pequeña?

LS: esta misma noche!

D: esta misma noche? Y con un cambio de esa escala debemos comenzar de inmediato!

Tengo una gran idea que lo hará verse encantador pero sin perder su encanto lo cual hará que ella se sienta fascinada y no pueda liberarse de sus redes

LS: si! Eso es lo que quiero, hazme diferente , quiero ser un príncipe!

Capitulo XIII: HAZIEL , EL PRINCIPE DE LA MISERICORDIA

Como Demonique prometió, el cambio de Lou fue increíble!, no escatimo en ningún solo detalle ,se emplearon todos los instrumentos venidos completamente de la misma caverna infernal que fueran necesarios para esta ardua tarea , su negra melena fue sustituida por una abundante cabellera rubia tan brillante como los cálidos rayos de sol que nadie de esos seres conocía , su vestimenta paso de ser un traje de etiqueta galante a un atuendo mas humilde , blusón blanco manta clara con pantalones un poco holgados sujetados por cuerdas doradas , sus pies quedaron descalzos para aparentar sencillez , todo esto cubierto con una capa que lo hacia lucir un duque , todo lo opuesto a su verdadera mascara de desprecio y libertinaje que encamina hacia la destrucción , pero lo que mas era de notar eran sus ojos , no mostraban el horror infernal de su hogar si no estos eran bellísimas gemas azules ¡

De un brillo impecable y radiante! Como joyas de los mares mas profundos , y por supuesto tanto su larga cola como cuernos se ocultaron bajo el disfraz , todas no dejaban de elogiar a su amor del infierno era todo príncipe como se deseo , Lou estaba anonadado de los resultados.

D: le agrada amo mío? (le pregunta mientras sostiene un enorme espejo frente a el )

LS: mmm (se contemplaba con orgullo) Demonique pequeña zorrita lo has conseguido , tu cooperación y esfuerzos serán bien compensados , yo que te lo aseguro personalmente

S: y tu decías que mi atuendo de colegiala era nefasto ¡ al menos ese disfraz será muy útil , pero te aconsejo que lo hagas rápido hermanito mío , en cuanto la tengas bajo tu dominio a tu mocosa, el mundo que nos corresponde no podrá aguardar , y a pesar que ese ministro es despreciable no es ningún tonto puede que sea hasta mas capacitado que su padre que nos arrastro hasta aquí en la miseria cuando deberíamos ser los amos!

LS: deberíamos?!(su orgullo fue apuñalado levemente lo cual le causa un descontento seguido de un arranque de furia) Te prometí una parte mas nunca que estaríamos a la par!

S: p… p.. pero Lou! Tu me …

LS: se bien lo que te prometí! Y debes de respetar el hecho que el que debe estar a la cabeza soy yo!!! Así que tu que repites nuevamente esas tonterías sobre mi amada y de liderar juntos por igual y yo que hago de tu tridente un mondadientes que use en mi cena cuando me devore a cada uno de los inútiles habitantes de ese mugroso pueblo y a ese desequilibrado ministro como platillo fuerte! HE HABLADO CLARO?!!

S: (bajando la cabeza con enojo y desviando su mirada evitando defenderse sumisamente contesta) comprendí fuerte y claro hermano…

Al escuchar esta respuesta Lou comienza a bajar su tono para regresar a su estado de vanidad , claro , era mas que perfecto que lo hacia despertar viejísimos y borrosos recuerdos de un pasado que nunca se repetirá ,Lujuria lo mira con inquietud y le hace una pregunta cuya respuesta ya debía haber tenido en manos

L: amo luce esplendido sin duda alguna , pero dígame , esa joven seguro conoce de su historia , no creo que sea prudente usar su nombre…

S: (levanta la cabeza en señal de sorpresa) es cierto! No hay día en que el ,ministro nos cuente lo peor de nosotros para cuidar a su patéticos niños , y sin duda maggot tiene el conocimiento

LS: ( se frota la nuca con una mueca de desconcertado) no lo había pensado , creo que Lou Sapphire no me ayudara mucho a conquistarla ,necesito un nombre , no cualquiera! Si no uno que le haga honor a mi nuevo aspecto… pero cual?

I: tal vez esto sirva (inferno toma uno de los cuentos que se usaron para guiar a crear el disfraz de lou , y le hecha una mirada a los dibujos)

Observe amo debe comportarse como todo un hombre de mundo , aquí el joven se inclina para besar la mano de la doncella…y presentársele con una reberancia ¡

LS: cual es el nombre con que se le dirige a su princesa?

I: (leyendo con dificultad) veamos… mmm… dice … mi nombre es Hass … H… Hazzz

No no comprendo!

S: (le arrebata el libro con rudeza) si serás inútil! Ya me parecía extraño que tu diminuto cerebro se le ocurriera una idea! Dice HAZIEL?

LS: con que Haziel? Eh? … ,me agrada, lo usare!

S: te llamaras igual al príncipe de este cursi cuento?!

LS: eso dije, pero claro sere mas que un simple Haziel , seré… haziel ¡ el príncipe y espíritu de la misericordia puesto que reflejo lo contrario a mi verdadero yo!

Capitulo XIV: MI ULTIMA NOCHE

La fresca noche cubrió el pueblo con su manto, invadió un hechizo de tranquilidad y pesadez que causaba que todos sus habitantes cayeran como cadáveres recién enterrados , todos excepto ,Maggot quien se preparaba para su huida de la que no podía dar marcha atrás , con angustia pero con firmeza en su decisión se levanto de cama rellenándola de almohadas y tomo un corral donde guardo una manta , comida , aguja e hilo y por supuesto una flor seca que Arachnne le había regalado el día en que se conocieron como recuerdo de su amistad y emprendió su escape , paso rápida t sigilosamente por los pasillos hasta el comedor en donde había una ventana que daba hacia el jardín trasero del orfanato y así poder ir sin barreras hacia su misterioso espíritu.

Coloco varios banquitos de las mesas sobre una mesa mas grandes del comedor para subir a la ventana, con dificultad subió y se sentó a marco de la ventana calculando el salto que debería dar , no era muy grande pero si hay un error podría lesionarse , causar un escándalo y se habrá arruinado su plan , así que se sentó de cuclillas y se impulso apuntando hacia un arbusto de maleza seca para amortiguar su caída , dio un enorme salto y callo justo en el arbusto sin causar alboroto

Eso pensó al principio cuando escucho un sonido inminente y se escondió entre hiervas venenosas y vio que el que se aproximaba era Sinister Minister que portaba en sus brazos a una criatura envuelta en sabanas , al parecer era una niña que producía un gran escándalo pataleando , gritando y dando tremendos chillidos de ayuda y de un gran dolor que le aqueja , mientras que el ministro trataba de controlarla Bad Habit le seguía con vendajes y medicinas al parecer para su malestar , pero uno de los rollos de vendas se cae y rueda directo hacia el escondite de Maggot.

Maggot es puso temblorosa y congelada por el miedo que le causaba el solo pensar lo que le ocurriría si Bad Habit la encontraba

M: estoy perdida,si esa mujer se enfurece si me encuentra un minuto de mas de la hora de dormir en los pasillos del orfanato ,ahora si me descubre no tendré perdón y no puedo imaginar la sentencia del ministro , en traicionarlo así… solo ruego que no me encuentre (pensaba tiritando )

El vendaje rodo hasta la orilla donde estaban los pies de Maggot , rápidamente le da un pequeño impulso para alejarlo de ella con la punta de su pie , Bad Habit lo recoge , mientras se levanta le da una simple mirada al arbusto como si sospechara que hay alguien ahí , comienza a acercarse hasta extender su mano , Maggot sentía un enorme y tétrico frio en todo su alrededor mientras apretaba los dientes con temor y tensión

M: me va a encontrar , es mi fin…. (piensa mientras cierra los ojos)

MS: Bad Habit! Que ocurre , por favor ayúdame con esta niña! No puedo solo , date prisa con esas vendas!!!

BH: eh , ya voy padre, perdone! (abandona su inquietud para atender a la petición del ministro y se va corriendo hacia el )

Maggot sintió un enorme alivio que sintió que sus piernas temblaban y difícilmente poder mantenerlas de pie , pero eso no fue pretexto para dejar la invitación de aquel espíritu que la llamaba en su mente y su ansiedad de conocerlo , prosiguió su camino apresuradamente hacia las afueras del orfanato hasta llegar cerca del lago

M: seguro Faith estará durmiendo (pensó mientras corría agitada) pero no importa le dará gusto verme así la visitare a ella y aquella voz que me intriga

Mientras tanto en el lago , en efecto la dulce Faith dormía placenteramente el lo profundo de su húmedo hogar , sin previo aviso sintió que alguien de arriba la tiraba fuertemente del cabello , tratando de liberarse solo logro perder energía , la levantaron fuera del lago , asustada solo grito

F: que haces?¡ Quien eres? Que quieren de mi?

Faith vio que su atacante era nada menos que un demonio con cuernos ,de cabello negro y mirada atormentante

S: mi nombre es la perdición , el sublime canto de la demencia y maldad mi nombre es Sin y este es un sueño del que no despertaras!! (coloca su mano en la frente de Faith y descarga sobre ella un fuego estremecedor que la conlleva a un profundo estado de inconsciencia )

S: Inferno, Lujuria! Llévensela de aquí lo mas pronto posible asegúrense de que no intervenga en nada cuando Maggot llegue! Que nadie se entere de ella ni un alma!

Inferno arrastra el cuerpo entre matorrales un poco retirados al lago para que no interrumpa mientras se quejaba del peso de la pobre niña , y Lujuria la mete en una pequeña abertura cubriéndola de tierra y de ramas hasta queda perfectamente fuera de vista .

S: todo tuyo Lou , te dejo el campo libre para que continúes con tu parte, recuerda y has caso de lo que te dije , se rápido con esto , así nadie podrá hacer nada para evitarlo de acuerdo?

LS: (acomodando las mangas de su atuendo y cuidando de que sus cuernos estén bien ocultos) si si , ir rápido con esto y tomar a todos de sorpresa , j aja aj , créeme ese ministro no sabrá de donde le llegara el golpe y tendrá un dolor del que nunca se recuperara!

Capitulo XV AMOR DE MEDIA NOCHE

Mientras tanto , Maggot continuaba hasta que sus pasos eran mas cauteloso aproximándose al lago el cual tenia una luminosidad atrayente , caminaba con mas lentitud hasta la orilla y noto que en el centro se encontraba brillando pero con una cortina de las ramas de un viejo sauce cubriendo

M: Faith? Estas ahí? Estas durmiendo? Respóndeme por favor…!

Se mantuvo un breve silencio cuando vuelve a sentir la misma sensación de la voz que la perseguía

Lo lamento querida mía , pero ella no esta aquí, pero yo si

M: estoy encantada quiero saber quien eres en verdad , como eres

Mira hacia el centro del lago dulzura y me conocerás ...

Mira atentamente hacia y de el emergen una serie de piedras en forma de arco y hacia que el lago brillara tanto cono un resplandeciente collar de perlas ,y en la piedra mas grande se encontraba sentado un hermosísimo ser , celestial que causo a que Maggot liberara un lánguido suspiro de fascinación …

M: awww tu , tu eras quien me buscaba , cual es tu nombre?

Me llamo Haziel , que significa "ángel misericordioso"

M: Haziel? Parece el nombre de un príncipe , luces como uno , no puedo describir lo cautivada que estoy por su encantadora persona y tu pureza , casi puedo sentir esa sensación que se diría… estar vivo lo cual solo creo estaba en mis fantasías . pero Haziel , que hermoso

H: (y toca su mejilla con delicadeza) tu eres quien es hermosa , oh dulce y adorable maggot , has acudido a mis llamados , ya que hoy es nuestra noche pequeña , dejare la soledad al estar a tu acogedor lado vida mía no imaginas cuanto ansiaba esto…(toma las manos de maggot entre las suyas)

M: siento un sonido curioso, casi como … un corazón? Creí que ya no podía latir mas, pero aun tengo el vago recuerdo de su aquella sensación al estar contigo…

Maggot reacciona por un segundo , pero espera , de donde vienes? Jamás había oído hablar de ti

H: (pausa a maggot en sus interrogantes) sh..sssshh.. encanto mío este es nuestro momento no lo arruinemos con pequeños detalles de menos importancia

M: esos detalles si me importan (contestándole de un modo autoritario)

H: ehmm , solo te podre decir que he estado perdido en este lugar durante mucho tiempo , tengo borrosos recuerdos que parecen nunca haber sucedido y es inútil recuperarlos puesto que es el pasado , he estado acobijándome bajo el techo de ese edificio abandonado el cual nadie quiere entrar

M: es una escuela que se quemo , pero esta en una zona maldita como has podido vivir ahí?¡

H: es como cualquier lugar supongo que los rumores que le tienen son muy exagerados y hasta mienten

M: no lo creo! Siempre me han dicho que ese lugar es una fuente de maldad

H: si fuese así como es que no he habitado ahí? Nunca me ha ocurrido nada mas que solo pasar algunos días sin comer , frio , y completamente alejado de cualquier compañía , o sea, no hay diferencia del lugar donde tu vives…

Maggot inclina la cabeza sin soltar las manos de Haziel presentando una expresión de tristeza y traición ante lo que siempre se le había instruido , como su querido ministro pudo haberle mentido y negado la experiencia de crecer y conocer otros lugares para sacar a la luz tantas dudas que tiene…

M: porque lo habrá hecho … me odiaría acaso? (susurrando) tanto me detesta que quiere que me pudra en ese albergue sin siquiera haber respirado otros aires foráneos?

H: (lentamente eleva el mentón de su acongojada doncella y la mira a los ojos ) como alguien puede odiar una criatura tan esplendida como tu… eso no puede ser posible y de ser así ese tal "ministro" merece la peor y mas degradante de las penas por hacerte sufrir

M: no, el no ha sido tan malo , solo que …

H: por eso estoy aquí!! (Exclama) para liberarte , soy la naturaleza , la verdad , por eso he aclamado por ti ¡ dime que vendrás conmigo , serás mas que mi compañera , serás parte de mi así seremos uno solo , te cumpliré tu caprichos puesto que los mereces! Solo soy débil , pero con una gema como tu no tendré obstáculos que me impidan ser tu señor protector , sirviente y amante!

M: ( abrumada por sus palabras , había caído completamente ante su resplandor , su encanto y como su murada brillaba de un modo que ella se había maravillado , no podía negarse ) Haziel , ángel de la misericordia… yo acepto!

H: (con una sonrisa de satisfacción , maggot , mi hermosa bella y radiante maggot , estoy tan grato con tu respuesta , ahora que es lo que quieres , que deseo quieres como mi primer presente para ti

M: no soy muy exigente , solo una cosa te pido , que me otorgues un dia mas , a peras de sentirme engañada por los que me cuidaron , les tengo mucho respeto para al menos no les de una despedida , mi corazón te pertenece pero el resto de mi necesita cumplir este encargo para ofrecerme a ti

H: (haciendo una mirada de seriedad ) no crees que seria riesgoso , si te despides diciéndoles lo que ocurre , harán lo posible para impedírtelo , impedir que estés a mi lado y que seas feliz

M: seria muy imprudente de mi parte , pero no será así , mañana conviviré con ellos como siempre , sin mencionar nada de este momento , y a esta hora estaré contigo y sere tu compañera fiel , así como tu me servirás yo incondicionalmente estaré a tu merced

H: entonces… te esperare nuevamente con ansias , podre soportarlo ahora que se que no me dejaras . Prométeme eso…

M: jamás te dejare, estaré siempre no te dejare ni un segundo cuando estés desolado estaré yo para darte consuelo, siempre te daré dicha así como tu me lo has dado al ofrecerme esta nueva vida

H: te lo agradezco …( antes de retirarse toma a maggot de la cintura la aprieta contra su pecho y rápidamente la engancha en un sorpresivo pero delicioso beso , sus labios estaban sellados uno al otro , Maggot comenzó a experimentar un calor que lleno su cuerpo, sus piernas temblaban ,sus mejillas se sonrojaban al máximo, comenzó a agitarse al sentir el recorrer de las manos de Haziel sobre su cintura y descendiendo a sus caderas, pero posiblemente fue el penetrar y sentir el humedecer de su lengua ágil que hurgaba en su interior de su ansiosa garganta , tenia que parar porque sentía que en su interior iba a estallar)

M: (se desprende de le con rapidez , quedando agitada y jadeando ) awww que fue eso?

H:se llama "beso" no te agrado?

M: si… pero jamás había sentido uno de esta clase , fue tan intenzo para mi que pensé que se chupaban lo que me quedaba de alma

H: hahaha tan encantadora, te acostumbrarás pronto , para ser tu primera vez pareces tener ese don de nacimiento

Sonrió y se despidió de ella entre las cortinas de sauces y el aire que retorno a ser el mismo frio e insípido de siempre.


	2. MINISTRO

Capitulo II: MINISTRO

SM– mira! No lo notas?!

BH: de que habla señor? de esa pagina?

SM: naturalmente! Es extraño aquí muestra el cuerpo de una niña, pero en la siguiente página un corazón. Me provoca una sensación extraña en mi mano izquierda esa palabra "amor" ¿Sólo sé que siempre ha estado escrito y la palabra "odio" escrita en mi mano derecha la comprendo perfectamente, pero esta, no tienes la menor idea?

BH: uh? (se inclina humildemente sonrojada) lo lamento señor mío, temo que tampoco yo logro comprender esa palabra, últimamente ha estado pensando y hablando de una niña que se encontraba entre las nubes, alas con las que permanecía en el aire, y tenia una mirada oscura y vacía pero muy brillante los cuales destacaban por su pálida piel, y lo dice a gritos aún entre sueños

SM: que?! Como sabes que en mi mente vagan esos pensamientos cuando duermo?!

BH: eh? (tensa pensando en una respuesta rápida) vera lo grita tan fuerte que los ecos del templo lo delatan

SM: bueno… seré más cuidadoso la próxima ocasión, aunque me cuesta evitarlo yo…

BH: perdón interrumpirlo, pero ya lleva días encerrado aquí con estos viejos libros no ha probado siquiera un bocado, debería descansar, eso ayuda mucho. Si no quiere bajar al comedor, me tome la libertad de traerle su comida ( trae la bandeja de plata cuidadosamente pulida , con una tetera del mismo material con te frio , pan y un plato con coliflor al vapor con queso y una pequeña tarta de cereza , porque eso era lo que comían en el templo! Demándenme)

SM: tu siempre tan preocupada por mi metabolismo verdad querida? (sonríe con picares inocente)

BH: eh¡? (se sonroja) yo.. yo.. no tiene que comer si no lo desea , la dejare aquí de todos modos y bajare , comenzará al llover y no quiero que eso pobres gatos se mojen ¡ con su permiso (baja apresuradamente cubriendo su vergüenza y pensando)

me dijo "querida"

SM: dije algo malo? (ese pensamiento suspende por un momento pero reacciona) solo unos momentos más con esto y comeré algo. Primero tengo que ver este dibujo que no deja de atormentarme, ángeles? El cielo , deben de ser fantasías infantiles porque nunca existió otro cielo mas que el oscuro y frio que siempre ha estado desde que tengo memoria…al menos eso quiero creer

Después de que esos minutos se convirtieron en horas y unos cuantos sorbos al te el ministro queda dormido sobre sus libros abiertos, su mente se encadena nuevamente en esos sueños que no lograba descifrar ,..

MS: no, no! No te alejes!!!! (Su mente proyecta a la misma niña cuyo rostro esta cubierto por un velo y se aleja del ministro pero adelante aparece un muro de fuego el cual se aproxima a la criatura, y a pesar de los gritos y advertencias del ministro esta no parece escuchar y se acerca mas a ese fuego) te quemaras!!!!!!!!! Toma mi mano!!!!

MS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! (Despierta bruscamente asustado por el sonido de los truenos y al ver que Bad habit estaba a su lado) que?! Me quede dormido? Solo fue un sueño ¡? Pero se vio muy real!

BH: (lo miraba con ternura mientras posaba su mano sobre su hombro) solo fue un sueño, tanto trabajo le causa que su mente le juegue bromas, será mejor que se refresque y se acueste, le ayudara a despejarse.

MS: tal vez tengas razón, (toma el mismo libro) lo leeré en la tina, (entra en el baño y le lanza sus prenda a bad habit que las atrapa sorprendida)

BH: ehmm mi señor le parece apropiado?

MS: tu sabes que eres una mujer de confianza para mí, además no creo que tener mis ropas te sorprenda no es nada que no hallas visto antes

BH: (tratando de respetar las intimidades del ministro y evitando mirar más) eso es lo que usted cree.

MS: (mientras se sumergía en agua fría libero un placentero gemido) awww.. necesitaba esto (pensaba, mientras el frio invada su cuerpo y provocaba que este se viera mas fornido y escultural, la temperatura baja resaltaba su pálida piel ) no importa lo que suceda no puedo apartar de mis pensamientos a esa niña , a pesar de solo verla en sueños es como que si siempre ha estado conmigo y yo sin notarla sus enormes ojos negros , largo cabello negro sus rojos y pequeños labios , como si fuera…


	3. MAGGOT

CAPITULO: III MAGGOT

Se escucha a lo largo de una calle nublada y empedrada en plena tarde de medio día, la fina voz de una niña gritándole a su compañera

ARACHNE: (la mejor amiga de maggot ojos reflejan telarañas oscuras como su largo vestido y coronado con un largo cabello negro) maggot!! Ven conmigo! Sabes que ahí esta prohibido! Recuerda lo que nos ha dicho el ministro!

MAGGOT: una divina huérfana del inframundo , una mirada de ella encadena e mayor de los encantos inmortales con su bello cabello oscuro que atrapa la esencia de la noche y su piel decorada con miles de cicatrices de descomposición , marcas de haber sido alimento para gusanos que se dentaban rojos .

M: uh? Espera debo subir este nido al árbol donde cayeron!

A: olvídalos! Recuerda las advertencias del ministro ¡nadie debe ni acercarse mas halla de esa reja oxidada!! Regresa!

M: (ignorando los gritos de su amiga pensaba) estos pobre cuervitos morirán si su madre no los encuentra, solo los subiré a su árbol no esta tan alejado y podre huir de la reja con rapidez

Maggot procede a brincar la cerca cuidadosamente mientras su amiga se acerca con temor para continuar con sus preocupaciones a gritos los cuales caían en oídos sordos , mientras se posaba en una rama para colocar cautelosamente el nido de los pequeños cuervos , noto que había subido al árbol mas de lo que esperaba y esas retorcidas ramas podrían causarle mas daño que ayuda pero al esta en esa altura no pudo evitar contemplar lo que había mas halla del horizonte , logro ver todo un enorme y largo terreno abandonado y escabroso pero lo que le atrajo mas su atención fue la existencia de lo que parecía ser un edificio con deterioro hecho por fuego, -un incendio pudo ser (pensó) y junto a este un cobertizo de maderas caídas y también con las mismas señales del fuego su pequeña cabeza se lleno de cuestionamientos de que era ese lugar y porque no se es permitido traspasarlo, pero todos estos pensamientos fueron perturbados por las insistencias impertinentes de Arachne quien la esperaba con nervios a pie del árbol; finalmente se decide a obedecer y baja abrazada del tronco pero no evito dar un salto sobre Arachne y de ese modo logro amortiguar su caída.

M: awh! Lo lamento, no te lastime demasiado, o si?

A: no importa! Seguro mi segunda espina funcionara! (toma a Maggot de la mano y la gua corriendo a apresuradamente del lugar ) muévete si nos ve alguien tendremos problemas! Corre!

M: (mientras corria) no tan rápido! Mas despacio! Logre ver un edificio que pareció haberse quemado ¡ que fue ese lugar?

A: (disminuyendo el paso al percatarse de su distancia) no tengo la menor idea, solo se que ese lugar ha estado prohibido desde casi siempre, hay rumores de que ese lugar era una escuela que sobrepasaba la naturaleza de la oscuridad que acostumbramos que se volvió maldito, y que era una escuela donde el mismo maligno se quemo con sus propias y sucias flamas, pero son solo historias.

M: me gustaría saber que es o que fue en realidad, crees que el ministro nos lo diga si le preguntamos?

A: (suspende la caminata para darle un rápido regaño a Maggot) que?! Estas en punto de desquicio?! Nos mataría si se entera ¡piénsalo! (le da pequeños golpeteos en la cabeza para hacerla comprender) si le preguntas algo acerca de ese lugar se enterara de que casi entramos!

Muy mala idea! El es ultimo que quisiéramos que se enterara!

Ese sujeto me atemoriza, al ver como posa su mirada sobre mi al preguntarme algo en clases me quedo atónita y lo que gano son sermones y sínicos gritos! No quiero saber que haría de saber esto! Mejor será alejarnos y deja esa curiosidad obsesiva!

Pero ni las palabra de su amiga fueron suficientes como para apagar la curiosidad de Maggot , así que esa noche se limito a vivir sus pensamientos los cuales le provocaban el insomnio mientras sus vacios ojos solo se movían con desesperación hacia las paredes contando las grietas de ese viejísimo cuarto .

Mientras tanto, la misteriosa pero tímida y un poco Bad Habit tampoco se dejo envolver por el abrazo de morfeo , s no que paso la noche practicando sus mejores cumplidos y contoneándose sola en toda la recamara alumbrada con un par de velas …

BH: mi querido ministro le gustaría bailar conmigo? (hacia movimientos corporales simulando un baile de salón) , pero de repente este "baile" es interrumpido por un mal paso por la oscuridad y al tropezar con una arruga del viejo tapete del centro del cuarto lo cual le causa un tropiezo lo cual le da una caída ligeramente dolorosa físicamente además de recibir la caída de un frasco con inciensos ceremoniales, el dolor no fue tan grave a comparación del emocional , una humillación tan grande fue que al momento que ella se encontraba en el piso sucia de polvos negros , su obsesión abrió la puerta para ver de que provenía ese ruido .

MS: hermana! Pero que sucedió se encuentra bien, Salí de la tina porque escuche un ruido muy fuerte ¡ (la ayuda a levantarse , mediante la apoyaba sobre su pecho formado un abrazo muy unido entre los dos , pecho contra pecho ) no te muevas bruscamente , tal vez tenga que revisarte , no soy medico pero podría ayudar .

BH: (no podía creer la ocasión se sentía tan apenada pero a la vez se sentía la criatura mas afortunada de este caído mundo ) ehm.. Yo yo. No es nada en serio solo fue un tropiezo, de hecho me siento…mejor desde que usted llego v///v en verdad no era necesario, yo…

MS: si lo dice , pero al menos deje quitarle los resto del polvo de incienso (la sienta en la orilla de la cama y toma un paño el cual remoja con agua para remover lo oscuro de la cara de Bad Habit mientras ella lo mira con ojos de ternura y fría tentación ) , sucede algo?

HB: (reacciona de su estado de fantasía inconsciente) eh? Yo ¿si si , le agradezco la molestias mi señor ¡

MS: desacuerdo, solo sea mas cuidadosa para la próxima, realmente no seria de ningún agrado que algo malo le ocurriera y no lo digo solo por su trabajo aquí si no por mi también… (Se retira cerrando la puerta con ligereza)

HB: eso fue tan embarazoso, pero… me hubiera gustado que ese instante no hubiera terminado nunca


	4. AGUAS NEGRAS: EL LAGO

CAPITULO: IV AGUAS NEGRAS: EL LAGO

Al día siguiente, amaneció con una densa y fresca nubla como es de todos los días había acobijado el pequeño poblado, la pequeña maggot pareció no haber despertado porque aun tenia presente en su mente esos sueños y pensamientos acerca de la reja prohibida, sentada en los escalones del orfanato mirando en direcciona aquel lugar deshabitado escucho unos pasos lentos pero seguros que se dirigían hacia ella…

En efecto era quien sospechaba ser, el honorable ministro siniestro quien la miro y poso su mano sobre su hombro inclinándose ligeramente

MS: mi pequeña, te he notado muy inquieta y pensativa, no presentabas atención a las clases, menos que de costumbre, no quisiste probar bocado alguno y ahora te veo aquí como si esperaras a alguien que nunca vendrá…

M: lamento mis faltas padre, es extraño para mi yo…

MAGGOT no podía contarle acerca de su travesía, eso avivaría la furia del ministro así que trato de disimular su versión de la historia lo mas inocente que le fuere posible.

M: últimamente he tenido unos sueños extraños que me enseñaban un mundo diferente que nunca me había atrevido a tomarlos de gran importancia, pero hay algo que me impide conocerlo…

MS: te refieres al lugar que siempre les prohíbo que crucen?

M: (con un rostro de sorpresa) como lo sabia?

MS: mi niña, como no saberlo, normalmente te gusta explorar donde no debes, haces lo contrario a lo que yo te digo y por si fuera poco tu mirada se centra en ese lugar que cuya vista es perfecta desde este lugar…

M: (se sonroja en señal de vergüenza al sentir los argumentos del ministro como regaño) yo…

MS: y se que no fuiste sola. Ya que aunque te atreverías a recorrer esos lugares tu sola tu valentía es mas fuerte acompañada de alguien por quien darías tu vida, o me equivoco… que esa persona de la vida por ti?

M: padre! Yo no arriesgaría la vida de alguien mas por mis caprichos… solamente no estoy satisfecha de que cada vez que le pegunto sobre aquel lugar solo me contestan que siempre ha estado maldito! (hablando en un tono mas desafiante)

MS: si eso hace que dejes de aprender las cosas atreves de una posible muerte segura entonces te lo contare : hace tiempo , cuando la niña blanca era joven ese lugar era como este parte de nuestro hogar , todo principio en esa escuela que se pude notar junto al árbol que se quemo por un rayo , veras todo lugar tenia su oveja negra , es este caso era solo maldad quien fue rechazado por los seres celestiales y desterraron llevándonos a todos viviendo en la oscuridad debido a su inmensa soberbia , a pesar que nuestro mundo se adapto para tener a la sombra como nuestra amiga, este ser sólo tenía en la mente su suprema gobernacía y la destrucción de todo quien se le imponga , su nombre era Lou Sapphire, el mismo maligno encarnado en un insolente niño de 13 años, ya que el y su hermana Sin no eras bienvenidos es ningún lago tomaron esa escuela como su hogar ambos llenos de odio con el único sueño de crear el caos eterno, una noche exactamente un 30 de abril en el que Lou cumplía casi 14 años de vida terrenales tenia las intenciones de celebrarlo con una carnicería en el que los alumnos de esa escuela seria la ofrenda principal , a muchos los acuchillo a sangre fría despellejo el rostro de señoritas con sus propias manos , su hermana no se quedo atrás perforando a todos del estomago y desmembrándolos avivaban el fuego de su retorcidos actos lo cual las llamas fueron acaparando el lugar , un sobrenatural incendio ocurrió en esa noche quemando a todos, Lou y Sin fueron los primeros , blasfemaban y maldecían todo lo que los rodeaban jurando volver a atormentar , cuando el fuego se apago todo quedo en cenizas y cicatrices que no cierran , pero el edificio solo esta chamuscado pero aun continua firme como si aun fuera la morada de ese enfermo ser, lo cual prueba de que no es recomendable visitar además de que siempre ha sido antecedente de asesinos que han vagado por ahí y ese árbol fue el cadalso de muchos hechiceros que han sido ahorcados por las personas cercanas a las victimas de sus maleficios …

M: (se quedo perpleja ante la narración y una brisa inminente congelo su cuerpo)

MS: (tomando y sacudiendo a maggot de los hombros) muchacha quiero que me obedezcas realmente el maligno quiere apoderarse de esa alma manchada que tanto tú, yo y los demás tenemos! Después de lo que paso nada es puro! No te arriesgues a perder lo poco pero tan valioso que tienes! Me escuchas! El solo hecho de pensar lo que pasaría… (Hizo una pequeña pausa para reaccionar…) solo no te acerque a ese lugar y no ocurrirá nada catastrófico, pues esa criatura usa los medios mas sucios para engatusarnos y atraernos a su trampa, podría mostrarte un mundo grandioso y de dicha pero recuerda que solo es un espejismo… (Se levanta le da un beso en la frente y le dice por ultima vez) después de todo estoy aquí para protegerlos (se retira serenamente)

M: (sonrojada por el beso pero temblando por las fuertes palabras del ministro) padre…

Pasaron una horas y maggot decidió ir al lago que no estaba lejos el orfanato como iba seguido para bañarse con las aguas empañadas de algas verdes flores perfumadas y cadáveres que se ahogaron ahí , se quito su vestido y lo coloco sobre una rama de un árbol que estaba cerca junto sus calcetas , zapatos y sus listones blancos , lo único que portaba eran sus pantaletas y el aire frio que hacia que su cuerpo se erizara , a ella le agradaba esa sensación ya que era benéfico para su moribunda piel

M: (se dispuso a cantar en voz baja y pasando mas alta, una canción que ella conocía desde que tiene memoria) _dulces bestias que rozan los cielos que nunca conocí, abrígame con su ser, déjame conocer a esa criatura de ojos de miel, príncipe de ese reino…el reino de la sombras donde la luna ilumina por siempre y de abierta de su limpia luz plateada…_

Se sumergió en el agua completamente y luego saco la cabeza y suspiro con placer… cerrando sus ojos se dejaba llevar por la tranquilidad, de repente esta paz fue alterada con un ruido entre la maleza y el crujir de ramas caídas

M: (cubriéndose con los brazos sin salir del agua se puso en estado de alerta y un poco nerviosa) hu?! Quien esta ahí?! (no escucho respuesta) tal vez fue algún animal o reptil de lago es lo mas probable …(volvió a su estado de relajación cuando de repente sintió calosfríos en su cuello y espalda , sin duda no estaba sola porque sentía que alguien la contemplaba con perversidad y lujuria …) se metió un poco mas al agua cuando de repente sintió que alguien tiro de su tobillo derecho eso la hizo gritar y salirse rápidamente ..

M: AAAAAH! Que eres! (pudo liberar du tobillo cuando vio que una cabeza de cabellos rubios oscuros y desalineados emergía del agua.)

A pesar del miedo que llenada a maggot no se negó a estar frente a ella, y escucha una risita chillona como de ridiculez ante su reacción al verla

M: te hice una pregunta! Quien o que eres tu!?

F: ji ji ji me cuesta trabajo tomar en serio a alguien que esta en ropa interior (se sienta a orilla del lago mientras se acomodaba su cabellera que cubria su cara)

M: (apenada toma su vestido y se cobre con él) ahora me contestarás?

F: claro, soy la niña cuyo hogar es este lago en el que te bañabas, eras la única que me visitaba por eso no aparecía ante ti porque pensé que huirías y jamás regresarías, pero aun sigues aquí, me llamo Faith , mi alma se quedo atascada en mi cuerpo , por eso luce deteriorado y verde y el agua me ayuda a conservarlo

M: así que eras tu… quien estaba aquí siempre

F: en efecto, casi nunca dejo el agua, es mi madre, de lo contrario me secaría y mi cuerpo se haría polvo y mi alma quedaría descarriada sin tener donde ir

M: en ese caso mi nombre es Maggot, siempre he sido huérfana y padezco de una enfermedad desconocida por el hombre y las sales del lago me ayudan mucho

F: me alegro por eso, eres lo más agradable que ha estado conmigo, todo lo contrario al otro ser

M: que otro ser?

F: no lo se, llevo mi vida viviendo aquí y desconozco su procedencia solo se que hace poco llego un espectro que siempre invade el lago de un calor terrible que quema y duele! Hace escándalos entre las malezas y por las noches se escuchan cuchicheos que no me dejan dormir ¡

M: hace unos momentos me asuste por un ruido que escuche, pensé que se trataba de ti ¡

F: casi no dejo el agua supongo que esa criatura se alejo porque mientras hablamos no hemos escuchado nada

M: no podrías dejas el lago por mucho tiempo?

F: desgraciadamente no, como te lo dije mi cuerpo se desintegraría

M: en ese caso vendré mas amenudeo a hacerte compañía y así no estarás sola con la criatura

F: (inclinando la cabeza) eso me parece esplendido, entonces nos vemos pronto… maggot (mientras se sumerge lentamente en el agua)

M: adiós?.. (maggot se viste rápidamente y volvió a escuchar una voz grave y perversa susurrándole _nos veremos pronto maggot _ …pensando que se trataba de un eco pero fue mejor para ella marchase lo mas pronto posible del lugar ya que oscurecía y para el ministro era imperdonable llegar tarde a la cena .


	5. PAGINA PERDIDA

Capitulo V : PAGINA PERDIDA

Maggot llego con tan solo unos minutos de retraso al comedor , trataba de hacerlo de manera sigilosa para que el ministro no se esterara de su retraso , el se encontraba sentado con Bad Habit en una mensa grande de frente a las demás mesas donde cenaban los demás huérfanos y fieles parroquianos desamparados que buscaban por lo menos una hogaza de pan que comer , se metió gateando debajo de la mesa hasta llegar a un asiento libre , Arachne estaba en la mesa vecina haciéndole señales a Maggot de que el Ministro la observaba y con una mirada de descontento , Maggot volteo lentamente hacia el y noto que le hablaba a uno de los ayudantes del templo al parecer le pidió que le sirviera un plato de comida que consistía en un pan relleno de queso y sopa fría de tomate y agua , comió su cena sin mucho entusiasmo dejando sobras y se fue directo a su cuarto , cuando escucho unos pasos que habían hacia ella , era Arachne agitada y apunto de reclamarle una explicación:

A: donde estuviste todo el día?! Pase todo el tiempo recorriendo el templo, las habitaciones del orfanato, el parque, los jardines y hasta busque en los mausoleos del cementerio y no te encontré! Donde estabas?!

Acaso fuiste de nuevo al valle prohibido? Contesta!

M: en lo absoluto, ni siquiera me acerque, te confieso que aun estoy domada por la curiosidad pero debo aprender de que con la vida no se juega, toda la tarde me la pase en las lagunas del pantano remojando mis pies en el agua y recogiendo flores secas (explica con calma y serenidad)

A: (con un gesto de perspicacia) no estoy muy convencida, yo no fui la única preocupada, tuve que soportar al ministro con sus interrogantes, insinuaba que le ocultaba algo para protegerte, ahora no nos quitara la mirada de encima!

En ese instante notaron que Bad Habit bajaba las escaleras y al verlas les grito:

BH: niñas ¡son mas de las 11 se supone que deben descansar ¡ mañana tienen clases y no quiero que se duerman durante las lecciones! Vallan a su cuarto en seguida!

Maggot y Arachne : si madre , lo sentimos (se dirigen a sus cuartos , se encaman al parecer Arachne logro conciliar l sueño , no como maggot que continuaba obsesionada con esas voz que aun continua resonando en sus oídos y apareciendo como una silueta en sus sueños).

Mientras tanto el ministro no logra reposar desde hace tiempo, ya que su preocupación por la verdad ya se convirtió en una desenfrenada desesperación por el _porque de esa niña _ continua leyendo el mismo LIBRO DEL JUGUETERO una y otra vez, poco a poco puede notar que entre la pagina de la figura de la niña y el corazón hay un borde de la orilla como si estuviera roto

MS: uh? Y esta ruptura? El libro no esta numerado, entonces hubo otra pagina que no conocía a pesar de haberme aprendido de memoria cada libro? Pero infortunadamente no llego a comprender mucho de su contenido! Eso me desespera y me hace sentirme tan impotente! Quien eres muchacha!! Que quieres de mi! Escaso eres la imagen que despierta el maligno recuerdo de ese monstruo?!! O las tortuosas emociones que me despierta el pasado de mi infancia?!! Quiero saberlo!!!! (Da un golpe a la mesa en señal de furia , seguido de gemidos y lamentos mientras cubría su cara para desahogarse)

Naturalmente el Ministro Siniestro tenia una enorme pasión por los rosarios y el incienso que quema el cual compartía con Bad Habit pero también una enfermiza obsesión por ser perfeccionista ya que fue criado por un padre con actitud de capataz cuyos castigos eran de un verdugo de hierro, todo eso lo fue siguiendo como una sombra que jamás dejara de atormentarlo.


	6. LA NIÑA DEL CIELO

Capitulo VI : LA NIÑA DEL CIELO

Mientras el ministro se deja sumergir en sus angustias la puerta de su alcoba de abre y era Bad Habit

BH: perdóneme la molestia mi señor , le traje te para que se relaje , ya fue suficiente de noches sin dormir que mañana tiene un día largo y pesado, mañana tiene que iniciar procesión para los niños que han sido afectados de algún mal de ojo y clases de historia a los huérfanos , así que debe dormir bien nn

MS: (se remueve las lagrimas sin que la monja lo note y exclama) tiene usted razón hermana, si continuo así mañana estaré agotado y tengo algunos niños en vigila

BH: seguramente habla de la pequeña maggot, últimamente ha tenido mucha energía además de que se ha vuelto muy misteriosa

MS: exactamente por eso es que no debo perderla de vista, jovencitas como ella son tan inocentes que pueden invocar sin intención alguna al mas obscuro de los monstruos para que caigan en su poder, por ello requeriré de su ayuda

BH: yo?.. ehm , por supuesto , por ello estoy aquí para protegerlos

MS: (sonríe con gratitud y la mira con picares) nn me alegra escuchar eso, ahora ambos debemos irnos a dormir

Bad Habit se retira con prisa por una ansiedad que no podía dejar ver ante el ministro, mientras que el sigue el consejo de la madre y se recuesta en su enorme y confortable cama , se cubrió con una cálida manta coloco su cabeza en una suave e invitadora almohada se cubrió el rostro y suspiro…

MS: maggot… esa niña… esa pequeña y hermosa criatura… (Se queda dormido al decir en voz baja estas palabras)

se vuelve a aventurar en subconsciente para proyectar nuevamente esos sueños que no logra descifrar , sentado en una banca de mármol viejo con una neblina que estaba a nivel de sus pies logro contemplar una figura que estaba colgada de una gruesa rama de árbol

MS: que?! Pero que es eso, (se aproximo a ese árbol el cual fue un gran error ya que ahí se encontraba ahorcada una de las hechiceras de magia negra mas odias del tiempo de su infancia, se trataba de la bruja Walpurgis, de repente su cabeza se levanta mirando fijamente al ministro, mientras el se hecho atrás sin dejar de ver el cuerpo)

MS: tu! Tu! Tu no deberías estar viva!!! Estas muerta! Muerta!

W: tonto niño! Chiquillo altanero! El me prometió la vida eterna! Ni tu padre logro acabar conmigo, ahora el vendrá por ti ¡por tus niños , por tu niña , tu ángel ¡por todos!!!

MS: "el"? a quien te refieres contesta!!

W: el vendrá por sus almas, no quedara nada!!! Ni nadie el busca una reina para ser el rey!!!

MS: quien!!! Dilo repugnante bruja infernal!!

W: vendrá por su sangre y la tuya será la primera!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MS : (desesperado ) que contestes maldita!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

No logro obtener una respuesta de parte de la bruja , solo se envolvió en repeticiones de las mismas frases mientras el perdía el control de su juicio haciendo que se desmayara , recupero la conciencia al abrir sus ojos y escuchar una bella y tierna voz de una joven que lo tenia acurrucado en su regazo.

MS: eres!... eres esa niña!! La niña del cielo, la niña de mis sueños

tu sueños? Pensé que era el cielo

MS: Cielo?

Si! No lo conoces?

MS: no, por desgracia no se que es , lo único que conozco en el borde del abismo , en donde las almas pecadoras y penas abundan y tengo que ser su guardián

Que tristeza, porque de donde yo vengo (señalo arriba) conocemos el sufrimiento, el dolor y la muerte, pero conocemos otras cosas como la vida, la serenidad , esperanza , sabiduría , y amor como lo escrito en tus nudillos izquierdos,y por ello podemos vencer nuestros males y llegar a la felicidad

MS: "amor" (mira su mano izquierda) no se que significa, lo siento

Ven conmigo , y lo conocerás (lo toma del mentón) solo que si vienes no podrás volver

MS: perdóname pero tendré que negarme, personalmente quiero conocerlo porque eso me haría aclarar tantas dudas y tenerte a mi lado (sonriéndole) pero hay quienes me necesitan (trata de removerle el cabello para ver su rostro de una vez) me recuerdas a alguien…

Gracias (lo detiene), tal vez no sepas que es " amor " pero sin duda lo tienes ( se desvanece en suave niebla )

MS: que?!! No te marches por favor! Al fin he logrado hablarte quédate conmigo!!!!!!!!!!!

El ministro logra despertar de su sueño violentamente y agitado

MS: porque?! Tan cerca que estaba!! Ella estaba conmigo! Yo? …

"amor"? …


	7. ¿ANGELES? : RAIN

Capitulo VII : ¿ANGELES: RAIN

Bad Habit antes de ir a dormir, fue a atender un pequeño encargo, el cual fue el cuidado de alguien especial , mientras bajaba las escaleras que dirigían hasta el fondo del templo , mucho mas profundo que las mazmorras o las cortes de los condenados , en donde aun se escuchan los ecos de almas que habían sido torturadas por su pecados había una celda especial , muy grande en la que era demasiado espacio para una persona

Pero esta criatura no era una humana, si no un ser de extraordinaria apariencia, su rostro lloroso que estaba cubierto por sus largos cabellos negros como el carbón, su pálida y agrietada piel , de su espalda sobresalían una peculiares alas las cuales estaban rotas pero permanecían con una suavidad y blancura increíble y por ultimo coronada con una tiara de hojas y ramas secas .

Se encontraba sollozando y gimiendo de angustia en la esquina de esa enorme celda…

Bad Habit le habla con dulzura para que no tema y le acerca una bandeja con comida

BH: pequeña no quieres comer? (acercándosela ante sus pies descalzos) casi no comes nada , vamos hazlo por mi que te he cuidado durante varios meses …

R: (con voz baja y llorosa contesta) no… no tengo hambre!

BH: no puede ser posible, desde que estas aquí no has comido nada, vamos , la comida es buena para ti , porque no tienes hambre a pesar de mucho tiempo…?

R: mi… mis alas…

BH: si? Que sucede con tus alas?

R: me…m. m. ME DUELEN!! (esta ultima oración es entonada de una manera tan fuerte que emite un sonoro grito seguido de llantos y quejidos interminables )

MS: (abrió los ojos rápidamente sin levantarse de la cama ) uh?! Acaso… no , espero que los niños no hallan escuchado ese grito.

Por desgracia las esperanzas del ministro no le fueron cumplidas porque aquel sonido que pudo parecer un sueño logro que la pequeña de cabello recogido de dos coletas y labios de roza panteonera abriera con alteraron sus enormes ojitos vacios

M: uh?!! Que fue eso

A: (le contesto dormitando y tallándose los ojos ) naww seguro era un sueño o los lobos que se mueren de hambre en las colinas!

M: no! Era un grito de tristeza de una niña…

A: solo duérmete! (vuelve a acomodarse en su cama)

M: (haciendo lo mismo pero ahora su cabecita absorbió otra inquietud mas de la que no se olvidaría fácilmente )

Una de las cualidades de maggot además de ser demasiado curiosa y un poco desobediente es que cuando tiene una interrogante no se conforma con la primera respuesta que le dan si no que quiere vivir esa experiencia por si misma , puede llegar a ser muy testaruda .

Pero por ese momento el cansancio fue tan grande que solo el pensar le hizo gastar energías al poco tiempo que volvió a quedarse dormida pero seguro este pensamiento quedara presente en sus sueños .


	8. SUEÑOS

Capitulo VIII : SUEÑOS

A la nublosa y sombría mañana siguiente , todo marchaba como de costumbre , cuervos descansando en las desnudas ramas del lugar , buitres volando alrededor de la punta del templo todos con las mismas rutinas de siempre , nadie hizo ningún comentario del grito de anoche puesto que lo ignoraron .

Minister Sinister se veía decaído por las pocas horas que su mente le permitió tener , lucia tan agotado como si he gavian chupado la poca alma que tenia para vivir , pero a pesar de su estado no cancelo las clases de catecismo a sus queridos niños sin hogar .

Y claro Minister Sinister no era el único que no gozo de buen descanso al parecer su pilluela favorita estaba dándose el lujo de dormir en plena clase usando sus maltratados y viejos libros como almohada

Estaba adentrándose en una visión mental y fantasiosa , maggot se encontraba a orillas del lago donde acordó visitar a su nueva amiga diariamente , estaba llamándola mas nunca apareció, se sentó en el tronco mas cercano comenzando a llorar por la ausencia y la falta de consideración de Faiht ,pero no paso tiempo cuando sus lagrimas pararon al ver que se habría una cortina de hojas de sauce , la noche emergió en el lugar y el agua tomo un brillo hermoso como el reflejo de la luna al reflejarse y lo que esas cortinas cubrían era sombras que hacían soñar una voz delicada como un susurro pero esta fue aumentando haciendo que el mensaje sea claro

Maggot , mi dulzura divina , ven conmigo…

M: f… faith eres tu?!

No , ven a mi , acércate y ven a mis brazos ….

M: (poco a poco detecto que la voz era mas masculina pero tan sutil que la atraía mas ) cual es tu nombre? Quien eres?

-Maggot… ven…

M: como sabes mi nombre…

Mi niña ven (…. Entre las sombras del interior pudo ver unos pequeños pero resplandeciente ojos rojos de un fuego , un fuego que parecía acababa de nacer)

M: tu…

MS: (acercándose lentamente hacia maggot procurando no despertarla y simulando continuar con la lección…) y bien mi niños , hasta aquí concluiríamos por hoy deben repasar nuevamente el tema ya que quiero un ensayo sobre ello , no se preocupen todo esta … aquí . en … el… LIBRO!!

(cierra fuertemente el libro frente a maggot haciéndola despertar de manera alterada)

M: aaaah! Eh (mirando al ministro con temor y confusión) ehmm , p… pa. Padre! La respuesta es : los caballeros templarios? (contestando sin saber lo que hacia)

Al escuchar los disparates de Maggot naturalmente como todos los infantes liberaron miles de carcajadas de burla lo cual hizo que Maggot se hiciera un enorme globo gigante (al menos es lo que parecía su cara de la vergüenza)

MS: niños! Es suficiente SILENCIO!

Las risas disminuyeron hasta que pararon por completo Causando una gran quietud en la clase y solo se escuchaba los ecos del ministro

MS: Maggot , como veo tu enorme interés en el tema te quedaras aquí conmigo haciendo doble tarea , del que vimos hoy y de los caballeros templarios que tanto te gustan, como la damita se dio el lujo de darse un descanso mientras su compañeros aprendían es justo hacer un balance no ERES LA UNICA QUE PUEDE SE PRIVILEGIADA!

M: (inclinando la cabeza con pena y frotándose el brazo) si… si padre .lo lamento

Mientras la clase continua en su curso una de las niñas de la clase miraba a Maggot de una marera rara , fija , como si estuviera estudiándola mas que todas las materias que el Minister Siniser les impartía , una joven de ojos blancos con pupila fija y terrorífica , largo cabello negro y brillante son una marca en forma de " X" que decoraba su amplia frente , su nombre era Sadie , no tenia muchos meses en el orfanato , era la hija de un hacendado rico y poderoso pero un soldado raso perseguía a su familia de mercenarios y tuvieron que dejarla en el orfanato pero su familia jamás se presento por ella , siempre fue una niña sínica ,solitaria pero muy callada de ese modo casi nadie la tomaba en cuenta ni de que existía , y tenia un importante tiempo contemplando a maggot de esa manera .

S: es una chiquilla muy traviesa , pero tan inocente… (pensaba mientras sonreía con disimulo)

Mientras todos los niños salían a almorzar y jugar Maggot se encontraba a custodia de la mirada fija del ministro que al parece no la perdía de vista ni siquiera para un solo parpadeo mientras la miraba escribir sin descanso

M: padre… padre puedo comer algo?

MS: será solo hasta la cena y si terminas tu trabajo

M: pero padre llevo mucho y no he probado nada desde la mañana

MS: será durante todo un día si no terminas y sigues discutiendo conmigo pues no cambiare mi decisión!

M: esta bien padre… lo siento

MS: soy claro y estricto con mis normas y condiciones! No puedo creer que no tomes en cuenta estoy y maduras! En lugar de solo soñar despierta deberías hacer algo para sobrevivir en este miserable mundo que acarrea vidas como si fueran ganado! (le reclama sin dejar de mirarla)

El ministro nota la melancolía que siente al mismo tiempo que escribe … lo cual provoca que su "corazón " se hablando un poco aunque quiera resistirse

MS: (se pone con ella cara a cara y pasa delicadamente su mano en la mejilla de maggot eliminando la pequeña lagrima que estaba recorriendo su cara) mi niña…

Hago todo lo que puedo para protegerte , no puede resultar si no me ayudas … y eso es escuchándome , que recurras a mi cuando tengas problemas … no en mi contra porque yo conozco lo que realmente es malo , no soy prejuicios todo lo de este mundo los conozco tan bien como cada facción de tu radiante y adorable carita …

M: (sonrojada) padre…

MS: nunca te lastimaría … porque siento lo mismo que tu por mi …


	9. UNA CHISPA ENTRE LOS SAUCES

Capitulo IX: UNA CHISPA ENTRE LOS SAUCES : EL PRINCIPE Y LA HUERFANA SE ENCUENTRAN

Minister Sinistes se dejo llevar por el momento que no pudo evitar despedir un lánguido suspiro de dicha y cariño mientras la miraba con una ternura con la que jamás había mirado a nadie , mientras la niña se mantuvo paralizada y tensa frente al el

Pero el momento se rompió cuando Minister Siniter volvió en si haciendo una expresión como si hubiera despertado de un bello sueño

MS: eh?! (retira su mano de la mejilla de maggot) escucha si impongo un castigo es por tu bien y porque cometiste una falta si terminas rápido te permitiré ir al comedor para que almuerces algo de acuerdo?

M: (siguiéndole la corriente al ministro) por supuesto gracias padre (se ruboriza)

Después de las cesiones de los niños el ministro se tomo unos momentos para descansar sentado en el vestíbulo solitario del templo Bad Habit lo contempla desde la entrada , su manera de observarlo era interesante , sus ojos se mantenían en el como si lo analizara centímetro por centímetro , cada momento mas incitante a acercarse a el sin ninguna razón , muchas veces ha acariciado la idea de estar en su lecho , sus manos recorriendo toda su figura tan masculina y perfecta de la cual no podía negarse a tal privilegio , y sentir como disfruta de sus cabellos castaños y largos bucles , la apriete contra su pecho y la haga sentir como mas que una mujer , una reina quien reina en el corazón del hombre que ha perseguido por siempre …

Pero como en todas nuestras fantasías mas ocultas siempre tenemos que despertar de manera ruda , en el caso de ella fue el ruido de los pasos que se aproximaban a ella , sus piernas ocultas por su larga falda temblaban como si no tuviera huesos estando frente al ministro .

MS: tuve un día muy duro , creo que dormiré un poco , hermana le puedo pedir que atienda a los niños esta noche por mi? Es uno de los pocos favores que le pido , lo lo haría si no fuera una emergencia

BH: (con problemas para negarse ) por supuesto padre pierda cuidado de eso pero quiero comentarle algo muy grave (bajando la voz en desconfianza de no estar completamente solos) vera al parecer Rain volvió a tener problemas mas desde que había llegado , no come , no duerme , solo se queda exactamente en posición fetal en una esquina de la celda llorando y lamentándose de dolor no se que mas podría hacer…

MS: eso me temía , esta bien bajare para verla , tan vez en verme hará que me diga lo que quiere sin necesidad de que halla un escándalo

BH: muy buena idea mi señor nn

MS: pero antes… iré a dormir! Y podrías despertarme para ver a Rain por favor? En un par de horas…

BH: ermmm, eacuerdo padre! (apretando los dientes y refunfuñando) lo anhelo tanto peo en ocasiones como esta solo quisiera encerrarlo en una caja y lanzarlo al rio! (pensaba) pero no me puedo enojar así con el , trabaja duro cuida de nosotros y se me rece nuestro respeto el cual no muchos le tienen,… awww (suspira)

Mientras tanto maggot estaba aislándose cada vez mas de su amiga , lo cual la inquietaba notablemente al verla dibujar sola sobre el suelo del patio

A: hice algo malo?

M: (volteo) que?

A: (hablando mas fuerte ) que si esto es un castigo , si hice algo malo?!

M: (con mirada de extrañes) porque dices eso? Jamás me he enojado contigo porque habría razón?

A: no me hablas , no comemos juntas , no se lo que sucede crei que eramos amigas! Que me querías! Que era como tu hermana tu familia (esto hizo que se diera a llorar mientras reclamaba )solo quiero saber porque y me ire me da igual! "sniff"

M: no digas eso! Veras es algo complicado , tanto que ni yo misma puedo comprender con facilidad y menos explicarlo , a veces necesario tiempo para pensarlo , pero jamás quise lo tomaras así

A: deja de mentir!

M: yo nunca he mentido y menos a ti!

A: bueno si tanto te afecta mi compañía te dejo sola!! (sale corriendo sin mirara tras mientras trata de cubrir sus llanto )

M: espera, (trata de seguirla pero luego piensa y se detiene ) esta molesta conmigo si la sigo empeorare las cosas , es mejor dejar que se desahogue y yo podre ordenar mis ideas así podremos arreglarnos después de todo es mi hermana y al final tendrá que comprenderme y perdóname , aunque suene egoísta … (vuelve a sentarse en las escaleras)


	10. MENSAJE DEL INFIERNO

Capitulo X: MENSAJE DEL INFIERNO

Mientras maggot continuaba serenado su mente , sus sentidos podría percibir algo inquietante , no podía retener la curiosidad ¡ , estaba encantada pues una briza congelada la abrazaba hablándole dulcemente al oído , se lleno de fascinación al sentir un abrazo que la manipulaba mas y mas hasta obedecer lo que esa masculina voz de ordenara …

Mi niña , mi bella y encantadora chiquilla … te he esperado tanto tiempo

M: (cerrando los ojos hablando en voz baja mientras su cara mostraba tanta tranquilidad y armonía) quien eres, por que me has buscado?

Eres lo único que necesito para vivir , quiero vivir para ti y que tu vivas para mi

M: responde me , cual es tu nombre …?

Mi nombre no puede ser pronunciado mas que por tus castos oídos , tu eres la única que tiene un corazón y yo lo quiero… soy la naturaleza , lo que siempre ha existido dentro de la oscuridad que nadie ha explorado nunca , soy tu verdad , tu felicidad …

M: mi … felicidad?

Exacto mi dulzura , deja este lugar de espectros y ven conmigo , ven acógete en mis brazos déjate unir por mi esencia y yo con tu cuerpo , seremos uno!

M: quiero conocerte , mi cuerpo tiene calosfríos pero mi mente y mi corazón que tanto quieres no puede negarse

Te estaré esperando en el lago , exactamente a la hora que tocan las campanas de media noche , los lobos le aúllan desdichados a la luna y las calles se encuentras vacías y lúgubres , en ese momento te estaré aguardado exactamente por una hora , si no llegas , sabré me que rechazaste y no habrá perdón de eso…

M: media noche … mi ultima noche de soledad

Tu ultima noche mi prenda amada … tu ultima…

Después de pronunciar esta ultima oración la voz se aleja rápidamente junto con el ambiente en el que Maggot se encontraba envuelta de dicha y confusión al mismo tiempo…

M: que?! (abre los ojos sorpresivamente) estuve soñando? Otra vez? No! Se lo que paso! Acepte y esta noche será la ultima …


	11. EL PATRIACA DEL CAOS Y EL ODIO

Capitulo XI: EL PATRIACA DEL CAOS Y EL ODIO: LOU SAPPHIRE

A los interiores de la zona prohibida a pesar de estar maldita no deja de tener la vida la cual estaba cargada de maldad pura, en el interior del edificio chamuscado , albergue de la artimaña mas sucia conocida , su voz y risa burlona resonando como un locuaz eco … se podría figurar una desfigurada silueta que mostraba su verdadero ser pero su figura física lo ocultaba , la cual vestía un elegante traje negro brillante terciopelado con una camisa roja escarlata y portando con un bastón con un cráneo con zafiros en donde deberían ir los ojos , cabello negro intenso , un zafiro en su dedo meñique y concluido con un par de cuernos rojos que sobresalían de su melenada cabellera

En efecto , como lo había descrito Minister sinister era el mismísimo maligno en persona , Lou Sapphire ¡ , sentado en su lugar favorito, el cual consideraba como trono en donde siempre estuvo desde sus maldades terrenales hasta después de muerto agitando su larga cola puntiaguda como todo supremo demonio , riendo a carcajadas de manera arrogante

LS: mi niña , que hermosa , pero que ingenua eres!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Reía sin parar a la luz del fuego del infierno que lo alumbraba mientras hacia girar su bastón contemplando las jemas de su cráneo

LS: tan fácil resulto , la pobrecita no se resistió a mis encantos! Ninguna lo ha logrado y ella no fue la acepción verdad mis muchachitas?

A la contestación de esto aparecieron dos espectros femeninos , una con cabello largo y ondulado y rojizo como las llamas infernales con la mirada maligna que ha visto a inocentes arder por sus malos actos , esta criatura era llamada INFERNO y otra cuyo cuerpo era completamente rojo tentación , vestimenta negra y reveladora y sus ojos era la ventana de una orgia desenfrenada la cual tenia un nombre LUJURIA …

I y L. : (contestando a la pregunta de lou en coro) por supuesto amo! Nunca hemos dudado de su genio , todos esos seres vagantes son completamente inútiles a su genio!

LS: (fingiendo modestia) awww queridas por favor , me dan poco crédito!

L: (acomodándose de rodillas a los pies de lou mientras colocaba sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y lo miraba con adoración ) mi señor , porque quiere tanto a esa niña? Se ve tan inferior , usted merece a todas las mujeres que desee , y seria una estupidez rehusársele , pero a veces nos ponemos celosas …

I: (sentándose al lado de lou mientras ponía sus manos alrededor de sus hombros ) si mi amo! Siempre le hemos sido fieles pero nos sentimos solas , y lo queremos para nosotras , que nos haga vibrar y soñar en el infierno (suspirando)

LS: awww queridas , acaso le he dado todo? Y continuo dándoles mas para callar sus caprichos? A pesar de eso para mi una mujer jamás me ha sido suficiente! Nunca , siempre he buscado a esa damita que me llene completamente

I Y L: (inclinando la cabeza con decepción de si mismas pero aun asi amando a su amo)

LS: saben que he tenido muchas esposas! Variadas , todas y cada una de ellas tenia su belleza y su malicia combinadas , pero ninguna de ella me ha complacido realmente

S: por eso decidiste matarlas! …

Una flama que parecía nacer minúscula fue aumentando su tamaño hasta moldearse en una figura de una niña , los mismos ojos fijos , cabello largo y negro y esa "X" en la frente era nada menos que Sadie…

LS: sabes que lo que hago con mis amantes no son de tu incumbencia y deberías cambiarte ese atuendo de bufón ambulante ¡ , me recuerdas tanto a la mayoría de esos sucios moribundos en especial a ese brrrrrrr ¡ eclesiástico indigno!

S: (en un parpadeo su figura cambia completamente al igual que el desvanecimiento de su "x" , cambiando a un vestido rojo con cuello largo blanco y su mirada aun mas tétrica que la común y sin faltar su puntiaguda cola y sus 2 y rojos cuernos) veo que no te da gusto tenerme de visita verdad HERMANO?

LS: si quisiera que estuvieras cuestionándome he irritándome todo el tiempo no te mandaría a espiar a todos esos idiotas para buscar a alguien que me sierva para volver a gobernar!

S: si tan inútil soy para ti entonces no creo que te interese la información que podría ser valiosa para ti , acerca de tu reinita que tanto quieres y los puntos débiles de ese sacerdote ¡

LS: tienes algo? Dímelo! Te lo exijo!

S: ya que lo pides con tanta amabilidad… no!

LS: (comenzando a enfurecerse) no te lo pedí! Te lo ordene!

S: que gano yo a cambio?

LS: recuerdas esto?

S: ekk! Mi tridente!

LS: AHH no lo olvidaste! Recuerda que te lo quite por desobediente hace 123 años! Y puedo quedármelo por mas tiempo , pero si me lo dices estarás a unos pocos pasos mas para que te lo devuelva!

S: esta bien! (refunfuñando) al parecer el ministro tiene una enorme obsesión con unos escritos que rebelan los origines de nuestro mundo , claro nunca lo dice en clase tuve que averiguarlos yo misma , se trata de que puede existir una criatura espiritual desconocida que puede llevar a estas almas en pena a un descanso eterno que evitaría que tu te salgas con la tuya de masacrarlos a todos

LS: a que? Una criatura espiritual?

S: eso es lo que entendí, pero el pobre tonto no puede descifrar entre un par de garabatos que no comprendí , era una figura con alas extrañas como las de un pajarraco y tenia un brillo blanco y claro un corazón rojo

LS: me suena familiar … pero creo que son solo invenciones del pasado , lo importante es que ese inepto con sotana no tiene la mínima idea y seguro se volverá mas loco y podre aprovechar esa oportunidad . y que con mi reina?

S: al parecer hay una muñequita que le encanta meter su linda nariz en asuntos que el ministro le prohíbe , seguro la conoces

LS: Maggot!

I Y L : M.. ma que?

S: Maggot exactamente .

L: pero , que tiene de especial? Seguro no tiene una bella figura y atributos como los míos!

I: o una incomparable cabellera o radiantes alas como las mías!

LS: a callar! Esa niña tiene mas de lo que ustedes podrían tener por eso la elegí!

S: y claro te reunirás con ella esta noche no es así?

L: si , aunque no sabe realmente lo que soy

S: eso será un problema , a pesar de que es muy fisgona no dudes que si te ve así se asustara y a la primera persona a quien recurrirá en su rescate es el ministro no importa si la castiga , el ira a buscarte y se acabaron nuestros planes!

LS: mmm (en cara preocupante) eso será un problema …


	12. QUIERO SER UN PRINCIPE

Capitulo XII: QUIERO SER UN PRINCIPE

S: si me permites hacerte una sugerencia hermanito , tendremos que recurrir a un método de persuasión , tu sabes hacer lo que siempre hacemos…

LS: traer el caos no solo en esta tierra si no también en sus frágiles mentes?

S: además de eso tontito, engañarlos , el solo hecho de que les coquetees a las damitas como un espíritu del bosque no les he suficiente , tienes que ser como un encantador sueño

Uno de los príncipes montados en corcel blanco de los cuentos cursis que esa niña siempre lee en lugar de sus libros de texto

LS: a que clase de príncipe crees que le guste?

S: estoy hablando de un cambio radical, todo lo contrario a ti y para eso solo hay un ser en el infierno que puede ayudarnos …

Sin comienza a trazar en el piso ante los pies de Lou el símbolo de uno de los ángeles caídos y que habitan en el inframundo , se trataba de un demonio femenino su nombre la caracterizaba DEMONIQUE al terminar de trazar el trazo se iluminaba y de el se elevaba el cuerpo de aquella maléfica y banal criatura su figura esbelta , morena del calor infernal , su largos y ennegrecidos bucles plateados . con estilo en su vestir , lápiz labial , y unos lindos cuernos , acarrea almas para llevárselas a la ruina

D: (abre sus sombreados ojos inmediatamente de ser invocada y al primero en mirar es a Lou , con una expresión de emoción exclama)

Amo lou?!

LS: (sonríe y extiende sus brazos para recibirla en un abrazo) Demonique! Preciosa mía! Ven con tu amo!

D: amo! Que felicidad en verlo , tanto tiempo que ha dejado los infiernos solos , realmente no es lo mismo sin usted, podría saber la razón que me han llamado?

INFERNO Y LUST: (mirando con celos y enojo a demonique . o cualquiera que este entre los brazos de su maligno maestro)

D: veo que a mis camaradas no les da gusto verme … (sonríe sarcásticamente ante ellas)

S: Demonique , imagen de lilith , hija del averno y amante de adam , se te invoco porque tu eres una de las herramientas que necesitamos para que mi hermano vuelva a reinar en este mundo pueda terminar con la labor que le fue interrumpida hace un siglo

LS: bueno querida , específicamente quiero que me trasformes para poder ganarme el corazón de alguien muy especial , quiero que me hagas despampanante ante los ojos de esa belleza , quiero verme suave , masculino , audaz y hermoso!

D: ja ja ja ! amo! Le pido me perdone, pero eso es casi imposible , ni siquiera yo misma podría pulir y mejorar la misma perfección que es usted , técnicamente seria un crimen que no necesito cometer ahora!

LS: (haciendo pose de arrogante y orgulloso) lo se , hasta yo mismo tengo mis dudas , pero confiamos que lo lograras , pero lo que te pido no es común , veras , esta joven es única , necesito estar a su altura , podría decirse que necesito verme como un espíritu de los que no arrojaron a este agujero y siempre hemos tenido lucha… los recuerdas?

D: como olvidar a esos malditos! Que me negaron el placer de acabar con mis enemigos y soportarlos y para peor …a a. Amarlos!! (haciendo un gesto de asco) me enferma de solo recordarlo! En verdad quiere ser como uno de ellos?

LS: en efecto , solo será un cambio estético temporal , ya que solo será para atraerla a mi y pronto la conocerás cuando ambos moremos en el infierno como marido y mujer y seré el amo y señor , la bestia bastarda de este mundo que me pertenece!

D: usted … con una niña común? (haciendo un rostro de indignada )

LS: no no no , nada de común , ya veras cuando la vean!

S: lo importante Demonique! … es que ayudes a mi hermano para que atraiga a esa niña, no me importa su unión conyugal! Lo único que quiero es tener mi parte en la conquista y hacer mi propia pandemia , nada mas!

LS: y que de regrese tu tridente!

S: y que me regrese mi triden…! Lou!

D: ejemm.. bueno amo cuando tiene esa reunión con su pequeña?

LS: esta misma noche!

D: esta misma noche? Y con un cambio de esa escala debemos comenzar de inmediato!

Tengo una gran idea que lo hará verse encantador pero sin perder su encanto lo cual hará que ella se sienta fascinada y no pueda liberarse de sus redes

LS: si! Eso es lo que quiero, hazme diferente , quiero ser un príncipe!


	13. HAZIEL , EL PRINCIPE DE LA MISERICORDIA

Capitulo XIII: HAZIEL , EL PRINCIPE DE LA MISERICORDIA

Como Demonique prometió, el cambio de Lou fue increíble!, no escatimo en ningún solo detalle ,se emplearon todos los instrumentos venidos completamente de la misma caverna infernal que fueran necesarios para esta ardua tarea , su negra melena fue sustituida por una abundante cabellera rubia tan brillante como los cálidos rayos de sol que nadie de esos seres conocía , su vestimenta paso de ser un traje de etiqueta galante a un atuendo mas humilde , blusón blanco manta clara con pantalones un poco holgados sujetados por cuerdas doradas , sus pies quedaron descalzos para aparentar sencillez , todo esto cubierto con una capa que lo hacia lucir un duque , todo lo opuesto a su verdadera mascara de desprecio y libertinaje que encamina hacia la destrucción , pero lo que mas era de notar eran sus ojos , no mostraban el horror infernal de su hogar si no estos eran bellísimas gemas azules ¡

De un brillo impecable y radiante! Como joyas de los mares mas profundos , y por supuesto tanto su larga cola como cuernos se ocultaron bajo el disfraz , todas no dejaban de elogiar a su amor del infierno era todo príncipe como se deseo , Lou estaba anonadado de los resultados.

D: le agrada amo mío? (le pregunta mientras sostiene un enorme espejo frente a el )

LS: mmm (se contemplaba con orgullo) Demonique pequeña zorrita lo has conseguido , tu cooperación y esfuerzos serán bien compensados , yo que te lo aseguro personalmente

S: y tu decías que mi atuendo de colegiala era nefasto ¡ al menos ese disfraz será muy útil , pero te aconsejo que lo hagas rápido hermanito mío , en cuanto la tengas bajo tu dominio a tu mocosa, el mundo que nos corresponde no podrá aguardar , y a pesar que ese ministro es despreciable no es ningún tonto puede que sea hasta mas capacitado que su padre que nos arrastro hasta aquí en la miseria cuando deberíamos ser los amos!

LS: deberíamos?!(su orgullo fue apuñalado levemente lo cual le causa un descontento seguido de un arranque de furia) Te prometí una parte mas nunca que estaríamos a la par!

S: p… p.. pero Lou! Tu me …

LS: se bien lo que te prometí! Y debes de respetar el hecho que el que debe estar a la cabeza soy yo!!! Así que tu que repites nuevamente esas tonterías sobre mi amada y de liderar juntos por igual y yo que hago de tu tridente un mondadientes que use en mi cena cuando me devore a cada uno de los inútiles habitantes de ese mugroso pueblo y a ese desequilibrado ministro como platillo fuerte! HE HABLADO CLARO?!!

S: (bajando la cabeza con enojo y desviando su mirada evitando defenderse sumisamente contesta) comprendí fuerte y claro hermano…

Al escuchar esta respuesta Lou comienza a bajar su tono para regresar a su estado de vanidad , claro , era mas que perfecto que lo hacia despertar viejísimos y borrosos recuerdos de un pasado que nunca se repetirá ,Lujuria lo mira con inquietud y le hace una pregunta cuya respuesta ya debía haber tenido en manos

L: amo luce esplendido sin duda alguna , pero dígame , esa joven seguro conoce de su historia , no creo que sea prudente usar su nombre…

S: (levanta la cabeza en señal de sorpresa) es cierto! No hay día en que el ,ministro nos cuente lo peor de nosotros para cuidar a su patéticos niños , y sin duda maggot tiene el conocimiento

LS: ( se frota la nuca con una mueca de desconcertado) no lo había pensado , creo que Lou Sapphire no me ayudara mucho a conquistarla ,necesito un nombre , no cualquiera! Si no uno que le haga honor a mi nuevo aspecto… pero cual?

I: tal vez esto sirva (inferno toma uno de los cuentos que se usaron para guiar a crear el disfraz de lou , y le hecha una mirada a los dibujos)

Observe amo debe comportarse como todo un hombre de mundo , aquí el joven se inclina para besar la mano de la doncella…y presentársele con una reberancia ¡

LS: cual es el nombre con que se le dirige a su princesa?

I: (leyendo con dificultad) veamos… mmm… dice … mi nombre es Hass … H… Hazzz

No no comprendo!

S: (le arrebata el libro con rudeza) si serás inútil! Ya me parecía extraño que tu diminuto cerebro se le ocurriera una idea! Dice HAZIEL?

LS: con que Haziel? Eh? … ,me agrada, lo usare!

S: te llamaras igual al príncipe de este cursi cuento?!

LS: eso dije, pero claro sere mas que un simple Haziel , seré… haziel ¡ el príncipe y espíritu de la misericordia puesto que reflejo lo contrario a mi verdadero yo!


	14. MI ULTIMA NOCHE

Capitulo XIV: MI ULTIMA NOCHE

La fresca noche cubrió el pueblo con su manto, invadió un hechizo de tranquilidad y pesadez que causaba que todos sus habitantes cayeran como cadáveres recién enterrados , todos excepto ,Maggot quien se preparaba para su huida de la que no podía dar marcha atrás , con angustia pero con firmeza en su decisión se levanto de cama rellenándola de almohadas y tomo un corral donde guardo una manta , comida , aguja e hilo y por supuesto una flor seca que Arachnne le había regalado el día en que se conocieron como recuerdo de su amistad y emprendió su escape , paso rápida t sigilosamente por los pasillos hasta el comedor en donde había una ventana que daba hacia el jardín trasero del orfanato y así poder ir sin barreras hacia su misterioso espíritu.

Coloco varios banquitos de las mesas sobre una mesa mas grandes del comedor para subir a la ventana, con dificultad subió y se sentó a marco de la ventana calculando el salto que debería dar , no era muy grande pero si hay un error podría lesionarse , causar un escándalo y se habrá arruinado su plan , así que se sentó de cuclillas y se impulso apuntando hacia un arbusto de maleza seca para amortiguar su caída , dio un enorme salto y callo justo en el arbusto sin causar alboroto

Eso pensó al principio cuando escucho un sonido inminente y se escondió entre hiervas venenosas y vio que el que se aproximaba era Sinister Minister que portaba en sus brazos a una criatura envuelta en sabanas , al parecer era una niña que producía un gran escándalo pataleando , gritando y dando tremendos chillidos de ayuda y de un gran dolor que le aqueja , mientras que el ministro trataba de controlarla Bad Habit le seguía con vendajes y medicinas al parecer para su malestar , pero uno de los rollos de vendas se cae y rueda directo hacia el escondite de Maggot.

Maggot es puso temblorosa y congelada por el miedo que le causaba el solo pensar lo que le ocurriría si Bad Habit la encontraba

M: estoy perdida,si esa mujer se enfurece si me encuentra un minuto de mas de la hora de dormir en los pasillos del orfanato ,ahora si me descubre no tendré perdón y no puedo imaginar la sentencia del ministro , en traicionarlo así… solo ruego que no me encuentre (pensaba tiritando )

El vendaje rodo hasta la orilla donde estaban los pies de Maggot , rápidamente le da un pequeño impulso para alejarlo de ella con la punta de su pie , Bad Habit lo recoge , mientras se levanta le da una simple mirada al arbusto como si sospechara que hay alguien ahí , comienza a acercarse hasta extender su mano , Maggot sentía un enorme y tétrico frio en todo su alrededor mientras apretaba los dientes con temor y tensión

M: me va a encontrar , es mi fin…. (piensa mientras cierra los ojos)

MS: Bad Habit! Que ocurre , por favor ayúdame con esta niña! No puedo solo , date prisa con esas vendas!!!

BH: eh , ya voy padre, perdone! (abandona su inquietud para atender a la petición del ministro y se va corriendo hacia el )

Maggot sintió un enorme alivio que sintió que sus piernas temblaban y difícilmente poder mantenerlas de pie , pero eso no fue pretexto para dejar la invitación de aquel espíritu que la llamaba en su mente y su ansiedad de conocerlo , prosiguió su camino apresuradamente hacia las afueras del orfanato hasta llegar cerca del lago

M: seguro Faith estará durmiendo (pensó mientras corría agitada) pero no importa le dará gusto verme así la visitare a ella y aquella voz que me intriga

Mientras tanto en el lago , en efecto la dulce Faith dormía placenteramente el lo profundo de su húmedo hogar , sin previo aviso sintió que alguien de arriba la tiraba fuertemente del cabello , tratando de liberarse solo logro perder energía , la levantaron fuera del lago , asustada solo grito

F: que haces?¡ Quien eres? Que quieren de mi?

Faith vio que su atacante era nada menos que un demonio con cuernos ,de cabello negro y mirada atormentante

S: mi nombre es la perdición , el sublime canto de la demencia y maldad mi nombre es Sin y este es un sueño del que no despertaras!! (coloca su mano en la frente de Faith y descarga sobre ella un fuego estremecedor que la conlleva a un profundo estado de inconsciencia )

S: Inferno, Lujuria! Llévensela de aquí lo mas pronto posible asegúrense de que no intervenga en nada cuando Maggot llegue! Que nadie se entere de ella ni un alma!

Inferno arrastra el cuerpo entre matorrales un poco retirados al lago para que no interrumpa mientras se quejaba del peso de la pobre niña , y Lujuria la mete en una pequeña abertura cubriéndola de tierra y de ramas hasta queda perfectamente fuera de vista .

S: todo tuyo Lou , te dejo el campo libre para que continúes con tu parte, recuerda y has caso de lo que te dije , se rápido con esto , así nadie podrá hacer nada para evitarlo de acuerdo?

LS: (acomodando las mangas de su atuendo y cuidando de que sus cuernos estén bien ocultos) si si , ir rápido con esto y tomar a todos de sorpresa , j aja aj , créeme ese ministro no sabrá de donde le llegara el golpe y tendrá un dolor del que nunca se recuperara!

Capitulo XV AMOR DE MEDIA NOCHE

Mientras tanto , Maggot continuaba hasta que sus pasos eran mas cauteloso aproximándose al lago el cual tenia una luminosidad atrayente , caminaba con mas lentitud hasta la orilla y noto que en el centro se encontraba brillando pero con una cortina de las ramas de un viejo sauce cubriendo

M: Faith? Estas ahí? Estas durmiendo? Respóndeme por favor…!

Se mantuvo un breve silencio cuando vuelve a sentir la misma sensación de la voz que la perseguía

Lo lamento querida mía , pero ella no esta aquí, pero yo si

M: estoy encantada quiero saber quien eres en verdad , como eres

Mira hacia el centro del lago dulzura y me conocerás ...

Mira atentamente hacia y de el emergen una serie de piedras en forma de arco y hacia que el lago brillara tanto cono un resplandeciente collar de perlas ,y en la piedra mas grande se encontraba sentado un hermosísimo ser , celestial que causo a que Maggot liberara un lánguido suspiro de fascinación …

M: awww tu , tu eras quien me buscaba , cual es tu nombre?

Me llamo Haziel , que significa "ángel misericordioso"

M: Haziel? Parece el nombre de un príncipe , luces como uno , no puedo describir lo cautivada que estoy por su encantadora persona y tu pureza , casi puedo sentir esa sensación que se diría… estar vivo lo cual solo creo estaba en mis fantasías . pero Haziel , que hermoso

H: (y toca su mejilla con delicadeza) tu eres quien es hermosa , oh dulce y adorable maggot , has acudido a mis llamados , ya que hoy es nuestra noche pequeña , dejare la soledad al estar a tu acogedor lado vida mía no imaginas cuanto ansiaba esto…(toma las manos de maggot entre las suyas)

M: siento un sonido curioso, casi como … un corazón? Creí que ya no podía latir mas, pero aun tengo el vago recuerdo de su aquella sensación al estar contigo…

Maggot reacciona por un segundo , pero espera , de donde vienes? Jamás había oído hablar de ti

H: (pausa a maggot en sus interrogantes) sh..sssshh.. encanto mío este es nuestro momento no lo arruinemos con pequeños detalles de menos importancia

M: esos detalles si me importan (contestándole de un modo autoritario)

H: ehmm , solo te podre decir que he estado perdido en este lugar durante mucho tiempo , tengo borrosos recuerdos que parecen nunca haber sucedido y es inútil recuperarlos puesto que es el pasado , he estado acobijándome bajo el techo de ese edificio abandonado el cual nadie quiere entrar

M: es una escuela que se quemo , pero esta en una zona maldita como has podido vivir ahí?¡

H: es como cualquier lugar supongo que los rumores que le tienen son muy exagerados y hasta mienten

M: no lo creo! Siempre me han dicho que ese lugar es una fuente de maldad

H: si fuese así como es que no he habitado ahí? Nunca me ha ocurrido nada mas que solo pasar algunos días sin comer , frio , y completamente alejado de cualquier compañía , o sea, no hay diferencia del lugar donde tu vives…

Maggot inclina la cabeza sin soltar las manos de Haziel presentando una expresión de tristeza y traición ante lo que siempre se le había instruido , como su querido ministro pudo haberle mentido y negado la experiencia de crecer y conocer otros lugares para sacar a la luz tantas dudas que tiene…

M: porque lo habrá hecho … me odiaría acaso? (susurrando) tanto me detesta que quiere que me pudra en ese albergue sin siquiera haber respirado otros aires foráneos?

H: (lentamente eleva el mentón de su acongojada doncella y la mira a los ojos ) como alguien puede odiar una criatura tan esplendida como tu… eso no puede ser posible y de ser así ese tal "ministro" merece la peor y mas degradante de las penas por hacerte sufrir

M: no, el no ha sido tan malo , solo que …

H: por eso estoy aquí!! (Exclama) para liberarte , soy la naturaleza , la verdad , por eso he aclamado por ti ¡ dime que vendrás conmigo , serás mas que mi compañera , serás parte de mi así seremos uno solo , te cumpliré tu caprichos puesto que los mereces! Solo soy débil , pero con una gema como tu no tendré obstáculos que me impidan ser tu señor protector , sirviente y amante!

M: ( abrumada por sus palabras , había caído completamente ante su resplandor , su encanto y como su murada brillaba de un modo que ella se había maravillado , no podía negarse ) Haziel , ángel de la misericordia… yo acepto!

H: (con una sonrisa de satisfacción , maggot , mi hermosa bella y radiante maggot , estoy tan grato con tu respuesta , ahora que es lo que quieres , que deseo quieres como mi primer presente para ti

M: no soy muy exigente , solo una cosa te pido , que me otorgues un dia mas , a peras de sentirme engañada por los que me cuidaron , les tengo mucho respeto para al menos no les de una despedida , mi corazón te pertenece pero el resto de mi necesita cumplir este encargo para ofrecerme a ti

H: (haciendo una mirada de seriedad ) no crees que seria riesgoso , si te despides diciéndoles lo que ocurre , harán lo posible para impedírtelo , impedir que estés a mi lado y que seas feliz

M: seria muy imprudente de mi parte , pero no será así , mañana conviviré con ellos como siempre , sin mencionar nada de este momento , y a esta hora estaré contigo y sere tu compañera fiel , así como tu me servirás yo incondicionalmente estaré a tu merced

H: entonces… te esperare nuevamente con ansias , podre soportarlo ahora que se que no me dejaras . Prométeme eso…

M: jamás te dejare, estaré siempre no te dejare ni un segundo cuando estés desolado estaré yo para darte consuelo, siempre te daré dicha así como tu me lo has dado al ofrecerme esta nueva vida

H: te lo agradezco …( antes de retirarse toma a maggot de la cintura la aprieta contra su pecho y rápidamente la engancha en un sorpresivo pero delicioso beso , sus labios estaban sellados uno al otro , Maggot comenzó a experimentar un calor que lleno su cuerpo, sus piernas temblaban ,sus mejillas se sonrojaban al máximo, comenzó a agitarse al sentir el recorrer de las manos de Haziel sobre su cintura y descendiendo a sus caderas, pero posiblemente fue el penetrar y sentir el humedecer de su lengua ágil que hurgaba en su interior de su ansiosa garganta , tenia que parar porque sentía que en su interior iba a estallar)

M: (se desprende de le con rapidez , quedando agitada y jadeando ) awww que fue eso?

H:se llama "beso" no te agrado?

M: si… pero jamás había sentido uno de esta clase , fue tan intenzo para mi que pensé que se chupaban lo que me quedaba de alma

H: hahaha tan encantadora, te acostumbrarás pronto , para ser tu primera vez pareces tener ese don de nacimiento

Sonrió y se despidió de ella entre las cortinas de sauces y el aire que retorno a ser el mismo frio e insípido de siempre.


	15. AMOR DE MEDIA NOCHE

Capitulo XV AMOR DE MEDIA NOCHE

Mientras tanto , Maggot continuaba hasta que sus pasos eran mas cauteloso aproximándose al lago el cual tenia una luminosidad atrayente , caminaba con mas lentitud hasta la orilla y noto que en el centro se encontraba brillando pero con una cortina de las ramas de un viejo sauce cubriendo

M: Faith? Estas ahí? Estas durmiendo? Respóndeme por favor…!

Se mantuvo un breve silencio cuando vuelve a sentir la misma sensación de la voz que la perseguía

Lo lamento querida mía , pero ella no esta aquí, pero yo si

M: estoy encantada quiero saber quien eres en verdad , como eres

Mira hacia el centro del lago dulzura y me conocerás ...

Mira atentamente hacia y de el emergen una serie de piedras en forma de arco y hacia que el lago brillara tanto cono un resplandeciente collar de perlas ,y en la piedra mas grande se encontraba sentado un hermosísimo ser , celestial que causo a que Maggot liberara un lánguido suspiro de fascinación …

M: awww tu , tu eras quien me buscaba , cual es tu nombre?

Me llamo Haziel , que significa "ángel misericordioso"

M: Haziel? Parece el nombre de un príncipe , luces como uno , no puedo describir lo cautivada que estoy por su encantadora persona y tu pureza , casi puedo sentir esa sensación que se diría… estar vivo lo cual solo creo estaba en mis fantasías . pero Haziel , que hermoso

H: (y toca su mejilla con delicadeza) tu eres quien es hermosa , oh dulce y adorable maggot , has acudido a mis llamados , ya que hoy es nuestra noche pequeña , dejare la soledad al estar a tu acogedor lado vida mía no imaginas cuanto ansiaba esto…(toma las manos de maggot entre las suyas)

M: siento un sonido curioso, casi como … un corazón? Creí que ya no podía latir mas, pero aun tengo el vago recuerdo de su aquella sensación al estar contigo…

Maggot reacciona por un segundo , pero espera , de donde vienes? Jamás había oído hablar de ti

H: (pausa a maggot en sus interrogantes) sh..sssshh.. encanto mío este es nuestro momento no lo arruinemos con pequeños detalles de menos importancia

M: esos detalles si me importan (contestándole de un modo autoritario)

H: ehmm , solo te podre decir que he estado perdido en este lugar durante mucho tiempo , tengo borrosos recuerdos que parecen nunca haber sucedido y es inútil recuperarlos puesto que es el pasado , he estado acobijándome bajo el techo de ese edificio abandonado el cual nadie quiere entrar

M: es una escuela que se quemo , pero esta en una zona maldita como has podido vivir ahí?¡

H: es como cualquier lugar supongo que los rumores que le tienen son muy exagerados y hasta mienten

M: no lo creo! Siempre me han dicho que ese lugar es una fuente de maldad

H: si fuese así como es que no he habitado ahí? Nunca me ha ocurrido nada mas que solo pasar algunos días sin comer , frio , y completamente alejado de cualquier compañía , o sea, no hay diferencia del lugar donde tu vives…

Maggot inclina la cabeza sin soltar las manos de Haziel presentando una expresión de tristeza y traición ante lo que siempre se le había instruido , como su querido ministro pudo haberle mentido y negado la experiencia de crecer y conocer otros lugares para sacar a la luz tantas dudas que tiene…

M: porque lo habrá hecho … me odiaría acaso? (susurrando) tanto me detesta que quiere que me pudra en ese albergue sin siquiera haber respirado otros aires foráneos?

H: (lentamente eleva el mentón de su acongojada doncella y la mira a los ojos ) como alguien puede odiar una criatura tan esplendida como tu… eso no puede ser posible y de ser así ese tal "ministro" merece la peor y mas degradante de las penas por hacerte sufrir

M: no, el no ha sido tan malo , solo que …

H: por eso estoy aquí!! (Exclama) para liberarte , soy la naturaleza , la verdad , por eso he aclamado por ti ¡ dime que vendrás conmigo , serás mas que mi compañera , serás parte de mi así seremos uno solo , te cumpliré tu caprichos puesto que los mereces! Solo soy débil , pero con una gema como tu no tendré obstáculos que me impidan ser tu señor protector , sirviente y amante!

M: ( abrumada por sus palabras , había caído completamente ante su resplandor , su encanto y como su murada brillaba de un modo que ella se había maravillado , no podía negarse ) Haziel , ángel de la misericordia… yo acepto!

H: (con una sonrisa de satisfacción , maggot , mi hermosa bella y radiante maggot , estoy tan grato con tu respuesta , ahora que es lo que quieres , que deseo quieres como mi primer presente para ti

M: no soy muy exigente , solo una cosa te pido , que me otorgues un dia mas , a peras de sentirme engañada por los que me cuidaron , les tengo mucho respeto para al menos no les de una despedida , mi corazón te pertenece pero el resto de mi necesita cumplir este encargo para ofrecerme a ti

H: (haciendo una mirada de seriedad ) no crees que seria riesgoso , si te despides diciéndoles lo que ocurre , harán lo posible para impedírtelo , impedir que estés a mi lado y que seas feliz

M: seria muy imprudente de mi parte , pero no será así , mañana conviviré con ellos como siempre , sin mencionar nada de este momento , y a esta hora estaré contigo y sere tu compañera fiel , así como tu me servirás yo incondicionalmente estaré a tu merced

H: entonces… te esperare nuevamente con ansias , podre soportarlo ahora que se que no me dejaras . Prométeme eso…

M: jamás te dejare, estaré siempre no te dejare ni un segundo cuando estés desolado estaré yo para darte consuelo, siempre te daré dicha así como tu me lo has dado al ofrecerme esta nueva vida

H: te lo agradezco …( antes de retirarse toma a maggot de la cintura la aprieta contra su pecho y rápidamente la engancha en un sorpresivo pero delicioso beso , sus labios estaban sellados uno al otro , Maggot comenzó a experimentar un calor que lleno su cuerpo, sus piernas temblaban ,sus mejillas se sonrojaban al máximo, comenzó a agitarse al sentir el recorrer de las manos de Haziel sobre su cintura y descendiendo a sus caderas, pero posiblemente fue el penetrar y sentir el humedecer de su lengua ágil que hurgaba en su interior de su ansiosa garganta , tenia que parar porque sentía que en su interior iba a estallar)

M: (se desprende de le con rapidez , quedando agitada y jadeando ) awww que fue eso?

H:se llama "beso" no te agrado?

M: si… pero jamás había sentido uno de esta clase , fue tan intenzo para mi que pensé que se chupaban lo que me quedaba de alma

H: hahaha tan encantadora, te acostumbrarás pronto , para ser tu primera vez pareces tener ese don de nacimiento

Sonrió y se despidió de ella entre las cortinas de sauces y el aire que retorno a ser el mismo frio e insípido de siempre.


	16. CORAZON EN EL FRASCO

Capitulo XVI: CORAZON EN EL FRASCO

Esperando con ansiedad y con un ligero toque de enojo sin , lujuria e inferno esperaban la aparición de lou que se estaba volviendo con retraso

S: no me importa si es mi hermano o que tenga mi tridente ¡ eso no le da derecho a que abuse ¡ le dije exactamente que no diera tanto rodeos en cortejarla! No duro ni 5 minutos para que sus anteriores esposas ya comieran de su mano!

L: (interrumpiendo los reclamos se sin) mira , ya viene!

La pared mohosa de aquella habitación comienza a sufrir una ruptura cuyas orillas estaban delineadas en lava y un resplandor emergía mientras crecía mas y mas , al mismo tiempo hacia vibrar todo el alrededor hasta que se abrió completamente

S: ya era hora de que llegaras!

LS: por que ¿ acaso me extrañaste? (en un parpadeo la dulce imagen de haziel desaparece para retornar en el malévolo Lou )

Lujuria e inferno se dejan caer ante los pies de su amo mientras lo miraban con adoración

I: nosotras si no echamos de menos mi señor …

L: y mas en saber de que daba de su valioso tiempo a esa niña , perdone … pero nuestros celos los consumían

LS: (rie sínicamente ) j aja ja mis niñas , no piensen que me olvidare de ustedes …

S: quieres dejar de hacer mas tonterías y decirme lo que paso, se supone que la traerías! Que no vino contigo? Te descubrió? Te dije que no duraras tanto tiempo o comenzaran a sospechar

LS: (dejo de sonreír con un momento y le contesta a su propia sangre de manera mas autoritaria) se bien lo que dijiste , y tu deberías saber como dirigirte ante mi ¡ a mi nadie , ni siquiera tu me grita!

Le di a mi quería un día mas , mañana a esta hora estará compartiendo conmigo nuestro lecho matrimonial , quiero que se adapte a el , quiero que me hable o en mas drástico de los casos será por la fuerza

S: (moderando su tono) y que pretendes con el reclamo de nuestro territorio?

LS: tengo todo planeado, escucha al parecer nuestro mayor obstáculo es ese taimado del ministro , no, la mayoría de ese pueblucho lo respeta y acata sus mandatos, definitivamente no tiene madera de líder puesto que no han hecho nada mas que quedarse estancados y creyendo en falsas promesas , sus almas están condenada y nada ni sus oraciones los salvaran , no podemos hacer escándalo puesto ellos seguro tienen algo con que protegerse así que tendré que hacer algo , eliminar el problema de raíz ¡

S: a que te refieres …

LS: eliminar a ese dolor de cayos del ministro pero no lo haremos personalmente ni no sus mismos seguidores lo harán!

S: hacer que lo odien, el caos comienza desde adentro se sus detestables entrañas! No es mala idea

LS: no solo es buena, es brillante como el oro! Necesitare nuevamente de la ayuda de Demonique , si pudo transformarme en una artimaña principesca , seguro puede convertirme en ese fanático! Pero necesito que tu hermana, continúes en ese templo al menos para vigilar que no pillen a mi prometida

S: es necesario? Ahora soy la niñera de esa chiquilla?

LS: o lo haces o nunca veras tu tridente y menos con tu parte del territorio! Cometer errores no es una opción de la que podemos darnos lujo!

Lejos de aquel lugar Maggot paso la noche recostada en un pedestal justo al lago , aun sin señales de su amiga Faith , cuando una gota de rocío de una de las hojas de un árbol callo sobre su delicada mejilla he hizo que su sueño terminara , despertándose de sorpresa , y preocupada de no haber visto a aquella niña del lago

M: Faiht no ha aparecido , me siento triste si algo le ocurrió , pero ya debió haberse sabido si fuese así , y por otra parte sentí como que ayer fue una de las mejores noches que pude haber tenido , nunca me había sentido tan feliz y segura …

P pero espera! Solo tengo hasta el atardecer para dejar toda esta vida , se lo prometí!

Maggot corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar al orfanato . al llegar se detuvo bruscamente , pues recordó lo del incidente de ayer en que el ministro cargaba a una niña que se negaba a que se la llevaran , así que se dirigió al jardín trasero entre las hierva , maleza y ramas espinosas y se asomo por la abertura que tenia rejas , ve en su interior un enorme espacio despejado pero con una niña sentada en un rincón dándole la espalda

M: hola … porque te encerraron?

R: (voltea ligeramente solo para ver quien era)

M: me escuchaste? Acércate por favor , necesito verte de cerca , no te hare daño

R: (temblorosamente cumple la petición de maggot y lentamente gatea hacia ella )

Maggot logra notar que tanto los brazos y tobillos de aquella niña estaban vendados con dificultad

M: estas lastimada , porque estas aquí?

R: no . no pude llegar arriba (se acerca a maggot cara a cara t pone su mano derecha sobre uno de los barrotes)

M: arriba? Que tan arriba es donde tenias que llegar?

R: hace tanto tiempo que quería subir que ya no recuerdo como es

M: quieres que te saque? Puedo pedirle al ministro que lo haga nn

R: aunque salga no podre subir , y ese individuo al que llamas "ministro" me encerró aquí para empezar …

M: por que lo hizo? Lo sabes?

R: se que el se encarga de proteger lo poco que queda de este lugar y si me aísla es que soy uno de los parásitos que pretende exterminar

M: no tiene que ser así , a mi me pareces muy linda , me gustan tus alas , se parecen a un personajes de una de mis cuentos y pensé que no existían (le ofrecía una enternecedora sonrisa lo cual hacia que se ganara mas y mas el afecto y confianza de Rain )

R: eres muy amable en decir eso … te pareces a los seres con quienes convivia

M: como eran ¿

R: eran muy hermosos , tenían un brillo en su mirar bellísimo , y su rostro… ah!

M: que que ocurre?

Rain , paso de una cara pasiva a una mirada como si hubiera caído hasta el infierno tratando de advertirle a Maggot de alguien tras de ella pero se quedo muda y lo único que pudo hacer es dejarse caer y ponerse pecho tierra

M: (mirándola extrañada sin voltear) que …?

BH: ejem.. maggot!

M: ah! Madre!

Voltea y se levanta con rapidez asustada por ver que Bad Habit la había pillado

M: bu.. buenos días madre (bajaba la cabeza y torcía el dobladillo de su falda cono habito nervioso)

BH: no se que tienen de buenos! Jovencita el ministro y yo la hemos estado buscando desde hace rato! Ahora vendrás conmigo! (la toma fuertemente de la muñeca y la lleva casi a rastras adentro del orfanato)

M: madre! Se lo imploro perdóneme yo…

BH: silencio! A mi no es a quien le tienes que dar disculpas , si no al ministro cuando de vea!

M: no ¡ no al ministro no , madre por favor! (comenzó a forcejearse tratando de evitar que las lagrimas le salieran , pero ya era tarde ya que en un santiamén ella estaba en una de las habitaciones donde el ministro pasaba horas con sus libros y atender asuntos del templo y el orfanato)

El lugar estaba opaco , invadido de torres de libros bañados en polvo y un ambiente lúgubre como que muy pocas almas han estado en aquel lugar , y en medio de la habitación junto donde estaña una ventana con cortinas cerradas estaba el ministro en un enorme escritorio sosteniendo un libro en sus manos disimulando leerlo para ocultar su expresión de tremendo disgusto por las desobediencias de su pequeña Maggot

BH: (pone a la niña frente al ministro ) hela aquí padre , estaba en el jardín trasero husmeando en las ventanillas de las rejas que están debajo del templo , la dejo a lo que su disposición

MS: gracias (baja su libro cambiando su cara por una mas serena) madre, puede retirarse que yo me encargare de ella

BH: con su permiso padre…

Bad Habit se retira y al mismo tiempo que abre ambas puertas del cuarto se da cuenta que la gran mayoría de los niños del orfanato y un par se asistentes estaban escondidos con la intención de escuchar la conversación de adentro…

BH: parece que no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer que espiar asuntos ajenos o me equivoco? … todos retirence de aquí! Y tu no se supone que te debes de encargar de que los niños estén en sus recamaras?! (le grita a uno de los asistentes)

Ehm … yo? Eso hacia precisamente madre! Perdone , niños ya escucharon no se que hacen aquí , yo solo los seguía madre je je je (emitiendo una risita nerviosa)

BH: patético… será mejor que revise a esa niña y espero que no se halla quitado las vendas . (se retira para ir a ver como estaba Rain)

Sin había vuelto a su lugar como miembro de los albergados niños , nuevamente como Sadie quien estaba entre los niños que trataban de escuchar

S: demonios! Ahora que le diré a Lou , seguro se enfurecerá en saber que el ministro la sentenciara por esto , si no se hace algo esto nos retrasara demasiado!

Sadie se encierra en su recamara mientras todos están merendando , y principia a dibujar un pentagrama con los signos infernales para invocar a Inferno, este comienza a iluminarse y emerge con sus alas y mirada maldita

S: inferno , te necesito como mensajera ¡ el ministro tiene a Maggot y seguro la aprisionaran y no podrá ver a Lou , debes decirlo para que haga algo , yo lo mas que puedo hacer es seguir vigilándola , así que ve con mi hermano y cuéntaselo

I: (haciendo una ligera reverencia) así lo hare señorita (desaparece como una flama que poco a poco se apaga)

S: mas vale que ese ministro no nos meta en mas problemas …

Mientras en aquella habitación , el ministro trataba de mantenerse firme sin dejar que sus impulsos lo domaran , miraba a Maggot de arriba abajo , su mirada temerosa pero dulce y su cuerpecito temblando le hacían despertar nuevamente en su interior una calidez extraña de ternura y compasión ,además de avivar los sentimientos mas profundos que tenia guardados y eran dirigidos a esa pequeña …pero por otra parte su ética , su frio carácter lo hacia frenar y volvió a la realidad

M: padre , por favor le pido me perdone , nunca fue mi intención molestar a nadie …

MS: Maggot , saliste del orfanato de noche , regresas tarde a escondidas pero te entretuviste en ver que había en las celdas , sin mencionar que durante ese tiempo no asististe a tus clases , ni al comedor y comienzas a desobedecer mas de lo usual , alguna razón por las que no habría de estar enojado?!

M: yo… yo se que hice mal pero..

MS: pero nada! (da un golpe al escritorio levantando el abundante polvo) no tienes ni explicación, trato de ser paciente contigo , pero creo que ese fue mi error ¡ en dejarme ser blando contigo te ha vuelto asi!

M: padre no diga eso!

MS: pero por desgracia me tengo que reservar del privilegio de enfurecerme como no tienes idea , lo mas que puedo hacer es poner solución a tu mal comportamiento y será este:

ya no dormirás en la recamara con tus compañeras , hay una alcoba especial que se encuentra al fondo del pasillo del ultimo piso, tiene buena vigilancia porque esta cerca de mi recamara y la de la madre Bad Habit así que todo lo que pase absolutamente todo nos enteraremos cualquiera de los dos .

Además podre a uno de los asistentes que se mantenga en guardia si ambos no estamos , ya que es tu única salida también sabré si saliste , a no ser que quieras tomar una segunda salida que es saltar por la ventana de ese cuarto el cual tiene barrotes de acero y aunque puedas quitarlos lo cual es imposible te arriesgarías a una caída que te dislocaría completamente que hasta cada cabello tuyo sentiría el dolor , y agrego que antes de que yo me duerma pasare a ver como estas y me retiro , y eso será todas las noches , de esta forma no saldrás de este lugar y si lo haces será en compañía de la madre superiora o yo

M: padre! No ¡ se lo ruego no me haga eso (no pudo contener la angustia que sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar)

MS: (voltea hacia otro lado para evitar mirarla llorar) créeme no quería esto , pero esa será la única forma en la que te corregirás , no lo hago por gusto , comprende así podrás estar segura , aquí …conmigo …

M: por que me hace esto?

MS: porque no quiero perderte!

( en ese instante el ministro queda extrañado por haber dicho eso , esa respuesta era un pequeño fragmento de un oscuro secreto que el escondía)

M: sniff… que que?

MS: me refiero a que tu eres la única que se esta exponiendo a peligros que van mas halla de tu control , y como te dije ni tu ni nadie debe caer en ello , ese es mi trabajo (sudando y haciendo una cara de alivio por encubrir lo que casi pudo haber sido una catástrofe)

Ahora quiero que esperes aquí are que preparen tu nueva habitación , y a no hay mas discusión del asunto!

M: (susurrando) como saldré de esto , el ministro esta furioso y no podre ver a mi Haziel

El ministro sale del cuarto no sin antes cerrar con llave y baja hacia la entrada donde veía a Bad Habit aproximarse

MS: madre, venga por favor , lo que tengo que decirle es importante ¡

Bad Habit se apresura y escucha las indicaciones del ministro , pero oportunamente Sadie estaba cerca y logro escucharlo todo escondida tras las puertas de la entrada claramente se entero acerca del encierro de Maggot y que contaría con extrema custodia de los dos miembros eclesiásticos

S: esto va de mal en peor ¡ tengo que ir con Lou , no puedo valerme solo de mensajes , si esto se arruina , grrr!

Faltaban 3 horas para que Maggot dejara el mundo que conocía y ella se encontraba encerrada completamente angustiada y bañada en sus propias lagrimas , Sadie aprovecho mientras los demás dormían y se dirigió al lago donde Lou estaría esperando a su doncella amada , al llegar ve a su hermano trasformado en Haziel , pero furioso .

S: por tu cara diría que inferno si te dio mi mensaje

H: otro comentario de esos y yo … no estoy de humor , mas te vale que hayas llegado con buenas noticias

S: ves que viene conmigo? Claro la tengo escondida bajo el vestido!

H: que te dije de esos comentarios , ¿ donde esta mi Maggot?

S: TU Maggot! Esta encerrada en la habitación del ultimo piso del templo! Esta muy bien resguardada por el ministro y su monja , solo puede salir de la ventana , pero la altura es muy grande y tiene barrotes

H: ( su rostro me vuelve en furia y su cuerpo tiembla como si su temperatura subiera al grado máximo!) porque demonios no me lo dijiste antes?!!!

S: te lo dije ahora no? Mira , aun tenemos dos horas y media para que puedas llevártela , solo necesitamos idear un plan , tu estas muy débil para que tu forma original pueda a andar por ese mundo , solo yo ,lujuria e inferno podemos entrar y salir , pero si puedes entrar como espíritu , después de todo así la conquistaste …

H: tendría que entrar a su habitación como espíritu para darle valor a seguirme , asi inferno puede quemar los barrotes y sacarla

S: no es muy original , pero es lo único que tenemos …

Sadie regresa con Inferno al templo adentrándose por el jardín trasero para estar bajo la ventana de Maggot la cual es la única con barrotes, todas las ventanas parecían tener las luces apagadas , excepto la de ella que solo parecía tener una simple vela casi por terminarse

H: ahí esta , no se ha dormido o sea que no se ha olvidado de mi

S: si que tierno , terminemos rápido con esta tontería, Inferno quema el borde de los barrotes y derriba unos cuantos para que ella pase , pero no permitas que te vea o hara un alboroto

Inferno obedeciendo sus indicaciones lentamente sopla fuego levemente , los barrotes brillaba y se ablandaban mas no podían retirarse

S: Inferno ¡ que sucede? Porque tardas?

I: (baja hasta Sadie) no puedo quitarlos , ya no son tan fuertes pero necesito mas fuerza

S: como que no puedes?!

H: ya me cansaron! Retrocedan! (se pone de frente y saca entre sus ropas el tridente de Sin , lo eleva un poco apuntando a los tres barrotes que calentó Inferno)

S: hey! Que haces con mi tridente no te di permi…

H: shhhhh , si no cierras la boca nos descubrirán!

Empleando el tridente lanza un pequeño rayo lo suficientemente fuerte para tumbar los barrotes y simular que fue un relámpago común perdido en la fría y grisácea frisa nocturna como siempre ha sido

El sonido del caer de los barrotes hizo que Maggot se asomara atraves de la ventana ahora con mejor vista

M: he? Que paso ¿ parece que el rayo tiro los barrotes? Pero eso no es posible (mirando mas abajo logra ver a Sadie a tan gran altura )

H: ahora es mi turno , Inferno gracias por tus servicios , pero ahora necesito que te esfumes de inmediato o te verán

Inferno nuevamente acata la orden y se esfuma como humo del averno

H: (entra como ráfaga de aire moviendo las coletas de Maggot y apagando la pequeña flama de la vela que alumbraba) Maggot…ven a mi , salta , no dejare que te lastimes …

M: Haziel?! Eres tu … me has hecho tanta falta , pero como bajo? Has venido por mi? Solo escucho tu voz

H: una joven te espera haya abajo, ella te ayudara amortiguar tu caída

M: (se coloca al borde de la ventana un poco preocupada) no … no puedo saltar , que tal si no me atrapa?

H: no dudes de mi palabra solo salta ¡

M: no puedo ¡

H: (antes de que Maggot pudiera retroceder Haziel le da un empujón haciéndola caer , sin antes impregnándose de ella para aligerarle la caída y cubriéndole la boca para que no grite )

S: ahí viene , mas vale que no este tan pesada!

Sadie la atrapa , sin evitar caer de rotillas lastimándose y con Maggot en sus piernas

M: (abre los ojos por los nervios ) he? No me lesione! Que bueno que cai en algo muy blando nn

S: si , en mis entrañas y en mis huesos que ya están rotos! Ahora bájate!

M: Sadie? Tu me estas ayudando? Porque?

S: tengo mis razones , que no puedo hacer algo por alguien? Además me das lastima! Apúrate vámonos antes de que me arrepienta! (toma a Maggot de la muñeca)

M: (mira a Sadie con gratitud y la abraza) gracias n///n

S: hey aléjate de mi ¡

Ambas comienzan a correr hacia el lago , Haziel se adelanta para estar listo en el punto de reunión ya que solo faltaba media hora para que Maggot diera el "acepto" a su pérfido amor .

Al llegar completamente agitadas , pareciera que Maggot había olvidado todo y a todos por completo y solo pensaba en fugarse con su querido Haziel

S: anda, ve atrás de la cortina de hojas de sauce secas , ahí te esta esperando

M: como sabes de …

S: no hay tiempo ve , apúrate ¡

Maggot se adentra y en efecto ve a Haziel sentado sobre una piedra que estaba en el centro , mirándola con ojos de soñador y una tierna sonrisa solo para ella

H: una vez mas acudes a mis llamados perfeccion mia…

M: mi querido Haziel (corre y se deja caer en su regazo?

H: ( colocando su mano cobre su cabeza acariciando su suave cabello negro , mientras sonríe con malicia ) estas lista para dejar todo en el pasado y comenzar nuevamente a mi lado , como tu caballero?

M: como te lo prometí antes y mi promesa siempre seguirá en pie, te seguiré a donde quiera que fueras …(suspira)

H: muy bien … (se levanta y toma la mano de Maggot para dirigirlas al otro mundo) sígueme y no te separes de mi por nada ya casi es hora…

Maggot sujeta con fuerza de su mano y lo sigue entre la oscuridad hasta aproximarse a lo que a simple vista parece ser un muro solido y sin salida alguna , mientras daba precavidos pasos tras el pisa algo con su pie derecho que causa que Haziel suelte un sonoro grito de dolor .

H: YAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ay porque hiciste eso?!!! ( por lo oscuro no se puede distinguir muchas cosas y Maggot pensó que le había pisado el talón )

M: lo lamento ¡ no fue mi intención no podía ver… (antes de ver el estado de su amado , noto que Haziel sujetaba algo entre sus manos , algo que salía debajo de su capa , algo como una cola , una cola larga y roja e hinchada por el pisotón) que es eso?! Tienes cola? Déjame verla

H: no se te ocurra , no me pasa nada ( da un repentino levantón de cabeza lo que causa que su perfecto cabello dorado se alborote y rebele un par de cuernos rojos)

M: tu.. tienes cuernos? ( comienza a despertar de su fantasía romántica y empieza a temblar y a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás con la esperanza de huir pero esto fue inútil)

H: ahora te diste cuenta , pero me diste tu promesa ,y cuando le haces una promesa se me cumple … jamás me han roto una nunca a mi Lou Sapphire ¡! (gritando mientras su rostro se convertía en lo que era realmente debajo de su disfraz)

Maggot con la mirada atónita , pues imposible no estarlo ya que pudo ver al mismísimo maligno e persona , el ser del que el ministro siempre los ha cuidado y ahora ella se ha cavado su propia tumba , la pobrecita no tenia fuerzas para gritar ya que las necesitaba para correr , se dio la vuelta con agilidad pero el paso le fue impedido por un fuego que surgió de la tierra dando cabida a la imagen de Sadie que estaba en medio de Lujuria e Inferno .

M: Sadie!! Que haces? El…

S: (hace un pequeño chasquido de dedos y se convierte en Sin) aun no te has dado cuenta? Pero bueno , no dejare que este pequeño evite que mi hermano llegue a su felicidad verdad?

M: hermano? Tu?

S: Lou es toda tuya ¡ no tiene ninguna forma de escapar , algo peor que una pesadilla es que esta se convierta en realidad , o no Maggot?

LS: (da un golpe a la pared haciendo que se abra un portal del cual se escuchan gritos y lamentos incesantes y una iluminación en cegadora) ahora como acordamos tesoro mío, ¡me seguirás a donde fuere que baya y en este caso es el infierno solo que no hay regreso!!

M: no! Tu me mentiste! No tengo que cumplir mi promesa!

LS: muy tarde para reclamos querida ahora tu alma maldita me pertenece ¡

Del portal salen un sin números de ramas espinosas empapadas de sangre de pecadores que enredan a Maggot de piernas y brazos la pobre niña entre gritos y haciendo inútiles esfuerzos por zafarse no lo consiguió y se vio rodeada por los brazos de su sínico y maligno pretendiente, de igual manera sujetaban a los demás para llevarlos hasta lo profundo de aquel infernal reino, del cual solo existe la decadencia , lo mas bajo de lo bajo y ahora el príncipe de las tinieblas tendrá a su princesa para convertirla en reina .


End file.
